


O Vale do...Início

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Sex, Yaoi, flexible, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Sasuke POVEu não sei se terei outra oportunidade. Mal sinto meu corpo neste momento. Tenho que perguntar uma última vez...Naruto POVNão acredito que ele ainda precisa perguntar isso. Eu tive medo das outras vezes, mas a esta altura não tem mais espaço pra isso. Eu vou responder com sinceridade e que o universo me prepare pro que vier...





	1. Pensamentos e palavras

**Naruto POV**

Acho que eu finalmente consegui. E se não consegui, já posso relaxar mesmo assim. Porque agora é claro que eu fiz jus à expressão “morrer tentando”. Se eu falhei mais uma vez, essa é a hora de abraçar meu fim, já posso sentir ele chegando – e só posso sentir isso e as emoções que transbordam de mim nesse momento, porque de sensações físicas não tenho nenhuma. Eu estou vendo que, assim como ele, perdi meio braço – a que ponto chegamos, hein – mas sequer consigo sentir a dor que deveria pela mutilação. Mas, seja como for, valeu a pena.

É, eu sinto que agora eu consegui alcança-lo. Talvez tenha sido por tudo que descobrimos nesta guerra, talvez isso tenha mudado tudo, é... talvez...

Hahahaha

A quem eu quero enganar. Esse papel de moleque burro e abobalhado não combina mais comigo. Agora eu vejo perfeitamente que eu nunca precisei correr atrás dele... Ele sempre esteve ao meu alcance e por isso, só por isso, fugia tanto de mim. Mas eu também fugi. Fugi daqueles sentimentos, escondi eles sob o pretexto de companheirismo, amizade, promessas, nindo (1)... Ah, como me arrependo.

Toda vez que eu corria a cada notícia do paradeiro dele eu ia decidido a trazê-lo de volta. Era a mais pura verdade! Na verdade aqueles não eram só pretextos, eram realidades, eu valorizava as promessas que tinha feito, eu valorizava o nosso companheirismo, mas não era só isso que me empurrava em sua direção. Ah, não mesmo. E eu nem estou falando dessa coisa de outras vidas, almas gêmeas e esse papo difícil que nós descobrimos agora, não é só isso também... Talvez isso seja a causa de tudo, mas naqueles momentos a coisa não era tão complexa. Era óbvia. Visível. Palpável. Mas nada simples. No fundo eu sabia e eu queria falar, queria gritar a verdade, era torturante segurar logo isso, logo o que de mais intenso eu tinha dentro de mim. Eu nunca fui bom em esconder nada, imagina o esforço que eu fazia pra tentar esconder isso. Só escondendo de mim mesmo era possível. Mas era só saber qualquer coisa dele que eu corria e era só vê-lo que todo esse esconde-esconde cruel que eu fazia comigo mesmo acabava.

Mas tinha o orgulho, a rivalidade... Ele é que estava fugindo, não devia ser responsabilidade minha ter que confessar, ele é que tinha que consertar as coisas ‘ttebayo! Mas ele não parecia disposto a isso... Pior, também nunca me dava uma abertura sequer pra que eu confessasse. Porque eu nunca admitiria isso pra ninguém mas a verdade era que se eu visse nos olhos dele a mínima correspondência, uma brecha que fosse, meu orgulho não seria nada e eu acabaria extravasando.

As vezes eu achava que ele queria que eu dissesse. Porque todas as vezes que chegávamos naquela situação ele dizia que queria me matar, mas sempre parecia se segurar, sempre parecia hesitar, sempre insistia em perguntar... E eu sabia o que tinha que dizer, sabia que era o que ele esperava ouvir. Eu posso ser burro pra um monte de coisas, mas eu consigo entender pessoas e sentimentos, então eu sabia. E toda vez que ele perguntava eu sentia tudo isso e meu coração falhava uma batida em resposta.

\- Por que? Por que não me deixa ir? Por que não desiste?

Não importa as palavras que ele usasse, eu sentia sempre a mesma intenção. Sentia, mas não via. Porque o olhar dele permanecia frio, isso quando ele chegava a me olhar. Sentia, mas tinha medo. E meu medo levava à insegurança. E a insegurança me fazia fraquejar na minha vontade de dizer a verdade. E, kuso (2), se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é me sentir fraco. Ainda mais diante dele, meu rival desde sempre. Daí vinha a raiva. A raiva por ele colocar essa pressão em mim, por ele me cobrar pela solução quando ele é que estava ferrando tudo. E eu suspirava, em dúvida, e olhava pra ele em busca de algum sinal, e me deparava com sua indiferença. Aí a raiva tomava conta e eu.. mesmo sabendo, lá no fundo, que se quisesse mesmo tê-lo de volta era só dizer a verdade... eu não dizia.

\- Porque é meu jeito ninja. Porque você é meu amigo. Porque eu prometi.

Não eram mentiras, mas também não era a verdade. Não era a verdade que precisávamos, que sabíamos. As palavras mudavam mas o breve, quase imperceptível não fosse pelos anos que dediquei a observá-lo, relance de decepção em seus olhos eram sempre os mesmos. E depois já estávamos de novo em luta, um contra o outro mas, principalmente, contra nós mesmos.

Mas agora chega. Eu cansei. Não cansei de lutar por ele, pois lutei até não aguentar mais. Cansei de lutar comigo mesmo. E agora pode ser tarde, porque eu não sei quanto tempo vou resistir e ele não acorda!

Oh...

_____________________________________________________________________________

** Sasuke POV **

 

Todo esse tempo sempre esteve nas mãos dele. Agora eu consigo admitir. A verdade é que eu sempre fazia a mesma pergunta e ao mesmo tempo em que esperava a resposta correta também me aterrorizava só de pensar em recebe-la. Porque eu sabia que, se ele dissesse o que eu não conseguia admitir nem pra mim mesmo que queria ouvir, toda essa máscara cairia. Sei que assim parece que tudo que fiz foi pra provoca-lo a me revelar o que, no íntimo, nós já sabíamos, mas não, não foi assim. Eu realmente precisava da minha vingança e realmente não conseguiria cumprir meu objetivo estando perto dele. Eu tinha mesmo que cortar esse laço. Mas toda vez que ele vinha atrás de mim, tentando me fazer desistir e garantindo que estaria do meu lado eu deixava toda essa razão fria de lado e me via falando aquilo que poderia levar à resposta que meu coração queria ouvir.

\- Por que? Por que não me deixa ir? Por que não desiste?

As palavras mudavam mas eu nunca deixava de perguntar

\- Porque é meu jeito ninja. Porque você é meu amigo. Porque eu prometi.

As palavras mudavam, mas nunca eram as certas.

E quando ele falhava a me dar a resposta que eu mais ansiava e temia, a esperança se transformava em frustração. E a frustração em confusão. E a confusão em raiva. E, hoje eu sei que sentia cada uma destas etapas por seu um Uchiha. Sei que é por ser parte deste clã que sentia tudo tão intensamente, cada mudança no meu estado de espírito, ocorridas em milésimos de segundos. E tantas mudanças, com tanta intensidade, me faziam querer gritar com ele, exigir que me dissesse a verdade. Me deixavam sem controle. E a ausência de controle sempre me fez sentir fraco. E era daí, de constatar que era fraco no que dizia respeito a ele, que vinha o ódio. O ódio que eu deixava brotar na minha face e nas minhas palavras e que fazia de tudo pra acreditar que era direcionado a ele. Mas não era. Eu odiava a minha fraqueza, mas fingia odiá-lo, seria mais fácil se eu o odiasse, tinha que ser, eu não podia ser fraco, não podia... Então eu atacava, pra liberar tudo isso. Lutando, mas por pura covardia.

Mas agora chega. Eu cansei. As revelações que tivemos nessa guerra tornam impossível sustentar esse teatro que encenei pra mim mesmo. Eu estou dilacerado, e não falo só do meu corpo. Agora eu entendo que nunca tivemos total controle sobre isso. E, se houve algum controle, estava com ele, nunca comigo. Eu me pergunto se ele sabia, se ele sabe que, em qualquer um daqueles momentos, se tivesse me dito o que ansiava ouvir, eu não conseguiria mais fugir. Talvez ache que estou colocando a culpa de meus atos nele, por não ter dito o que eu precisava, mas isso não seria justo. Eu fiz minhas escolhas e não tinha, não tenho o direito de cobrar isso dele. A verdade é que ele fez tudo o que podia pra me parar, menos a única coisa que surtiria efeito. Mas se não o fez, a culpa foi minha, sei que sim.

Não, eu sequer cogito a possibilidade de que ele não sinta o que sinto, não estou sendo arrogante, mas eu sei que sente. E, sendo ele tão transparente, tenho certeza que quis dizer. Fui eu e meu teatro que o impedimos. Porque eu não queria ser fraco... E não querendo ser fraco só aumentei minha fraqueza e a escondi sob meu orgulho.

 

Mas agora chega. Eu cansei. Não dá mais pra sustentar esse orgulho. Então vou me agarrar à esperança de novo, uma esperança que só agora consigo abraçar de verdade. Só agora não temo mais as palavras que meu coração deseja a tantos anos. Eu não sei se terei outra oportunidade. Mal sinto meu corpo neste momento.

Ele percebeu que eu acordei... Parece ter saído de um transe também. O que será que estava pensando? Ele está dizendo algo, mas não consigo processar, só uma coisa martela em minha cabeça, não sinto, não sinto nada a não ser essa necessidade urgente.

Tenho que perguntar, espero que seja pela última vez... Suspiro, reúno toda a coragem e consigo olhar pra ele, sair dos meus pensamentos e dizer:

\- Por que você insiste em se meter no meu caminho? ... Por que você se importa tanto comigo?

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

** Naruto POV**

Graças aos deuses, ele acordou. Espero mesmo que eu tenha conseguido dessa vez. Comecei a falar, mas ele logo me interrompeu. Parecia estar num dilema e meu coração apertou. Eu podia sentir e entende-lo como nunca, mas ainda assim não estava totalmente preparado pro que viria.

\- Por que você insiste em se meter no meu caminho?... Por que você se importa tanto comigo?

A pergunta. De novo. Estava diferente agora, mas era a mesma de sempre. E, como sempre, meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Não acredito que ele ainda precisa perguntar isso. Ele já sabe a resposta. Mas acho que ele precisa mesmo que eu diga. Tive medo das outras vezes, mas a esta altura não tem mais espaço pra isso. Reuni toda a coragem e tentei soar tão brincalhão como sempre, apesar de toda a loucura que eram meus sentimentos naquele momento:

\- Você já não sabe?

**Sasuke POV**

Ah não... Não acredito que mesmo agora ele vai repetir as mesmas respostas, as mesmas mentiras... Se isso acontecer eu não vou mesmo mais sentir nada, meus sentimentos vão ficar tão dormentes quanto meu corpo.

Ele continuava falando algo em tom brincalhão e por mais que sua personalidade fosse inebriante eu não podia suportar esse ar nessa hora, não podia. Tentei não ser rude, não poderia assustá-lo, não poderia fechar a porta como fiz todas as outras vezes, eu não ia suportar... Não sei se fui bem sucedido nessa intenção quando disse:

\- Cale a boca e responda!

É, talvez um pouco rude. Foi mais forte que eu. Consegui olhar pra ele e vi seu sorriso um pouco contorcido, não sabia se pela dor física ou pela emocional. Nós estávamos mais conectados que nunca, mas minha ansiedade não me permitia entender nada com clareza. Acho que nesse momento esqueci de respirar...

**Naruto POV**

Era isso, era agora, eu podia sentir pelo olhar dele que o momento era definitivo, que se eu desse pra trás agora, se mais uma vez eu não fosse capaz de dizer a verdade seria o fim. E por mais que minutos atrás eu estivesse conformado em aceitar um fim, vê-lo acordar, ouvir a voz dele, ver seu olhar direcionado a mim e sentir o que emanava dele me fazia querer me agarrar a vida e à necessidade de finalmente conseguir trazê-lo de volta como nunca antes.

Podia sentir sua impaciência não só por seu olhar, mas por essa conexão que partilhávamos. Então tá Naruto, é agora, o que você tem a perder? Tomei mais um fôlego discreto antes de responder. E dessa vez eu vou responder com toda a sinceridade e que o universo me prepare pro que vier.

\- Porque eu te amo, Teme. E... Não importa o que você decida fazer a partir de agora... Eu sempre vou te amar.


	2. Enfim

**Naruto POV**

 

Eu disse. Finalmente disse. Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu tive certeza que eram as certas. Deuses, por que demorei tanto pra dizer? Tanta coisa poderia ter sido diferente se não fosse meu medo, meu orgulho... Ah, sei lá... Por outro lado parece que tudo foi friamente calculado pra ser assim.

Estou mais leve. Parece que um peso enorme saiu de cima de mim. Até eu me surpreendi com o que disse. Nas dezenas de vezes que me recriminei por ter falhado em dizer essas palavras e que ensaiei mentalmente como fazê-lo eu só conseguia me imaginar despejando essa verdade do jeito mais simples possível. Mas na hora H me senti impelido a dizer mais, por que só aquela expressão, que tanta gente usa tantas vezes na vida, não seria suficiente pra descrever todo esse sentimento. Na verdade, acho que não dá mesmo pra colocar tudo isso em palavras, sejam quantas ou quais forem... Mas eu precisava dizer mais, mostrar que enfim estou em paz com esse sentimento, mostrar que não é uma escolha e que mesmo com tudo que aconteceu e que ainda possa acontecer entre nós esse sentimento não mudou e nunca vai mudar. E, no fundo, eu preciso de uma confirmação... Preciso saber se enfim vou tê-lo de volta. Por isso deixei a pergunta implícita nas minhas palavras, por isso tive que completar o que disse. Por isso e porque algo além de mim fez essas palavras brotarem, algo familiar, mas que não consegui identificar...

Mas agora já faz quase um minuto que eu finalmente confessei e ele não diz nada. Não tenho nem coragem de olhar pra ele agora, essa nossa nova conexão está me deixando louco, ele parece tão confuso. Será que nem assim eu consegui? Será que eu imaginei esse tempo todo que o que sentia era correspondido? Será que mais uma vez eu fui só um garoto burro e entendi tudo errado?

Não, não pode ser, ele precisa entender, precisa saber como eu sempre sofri ao vê-lo sofrer, como eu nunca pude me desconectar dele mesmo estando afastado, como em todas as vezes em que fui atrás dele eu quis me jogar em seus braços e acabei me contentando com nossas lutas por ter medo... Ainda não tenho coragem de abrir os olhos, mas não posso deixar de falar, não posso perder mais essa batalha, eu não teria mais forças e nem armas pra lutar...

**Sasuke POV**

Sádica. Os deuses, o destino, o universo... Seja qual for a força que move nossas vidas só pode ser completamente sádica. Soltei o ar que estava prendendo sem querer ao processar aquilo.

Ele disse. Finalmente disse. Não sei nem quantas vezes eu sonhei com o momento em que ia ouvir essa confissão. Claro que não me permitia pensar nisso conscientemente, mas era inevitável que meu inconsciente me levasse a esses pensamentos quando dormia. A maioria das minhas noites eram sem sonhos, mas quando sonhava era com isso. Principalmente logo após encontra-lo, nas muitas vezes que ele foi atrás de mim enquanto eu fugia. E nos meus sonhos acontecia de tudo, tudo que se possa imaginar, mas isso nem a parte mais louca da minha mente seria capaz de prever.

Quando ouvi aquelas 3 palavras seguidas do xingamento tão característico que ele dirige a mim, a reação chegou a ser física. Foi como se a mão que todos esses anos mantinha um aperto firme no meu coração, impedindo o sangue e as emoções de correrem livremente, finalmente tivesse se aberto. Senti como se uma parte de mim estivesse selada e essas palavras pronunciadas por essa voz – e apenas essa voz – fossem o jutsu capaz de liberar o selo e me libertar. Foi como se só agora eu pudesse de fato respirar, pudesse de fato ver, pudesse de fato estar vivo...

E essa sensação durou cerca de dois segundos. Porque quando ele continuou e completou o que dizia tudo virou uma grande bagunça dentro de mim.

\- E... Não importa o que você decida fazer a partir de agora... Eu sempre vou te amar.

Ele não tinha como saber dessas palavras, só eu ouvi, então como, como ele pôde repetir as últimas palavras de Itachi depois de liberar aquele jutsu maldito algumas horas atrás?

Com tudo que ficamos sabendo no encontro com o Rikudou Sennin eu comecei a me perguntar como outras pessoas estariam envolvidas nessa nossa ligação que transcende a vida. Mais especificamente, como meu irmão estaria ligado. Porque eu sempre senti que todo o sentimento que eu e Itachi partilhávamos, o amor e o ódio, era algo a mais. Já estava decidido a tentar entender, mas agora, agora é uma necessidade.

Quase posso ver o olhar dele no fundo dos meus olhos, um olhar de quem zomba de mim por só agora compreender algo óbvio, algo que ele já estava cansado de saber... Tsk, Itachi, você já se foi duas vezes, mas nunca me deixa.

Mas depois eu me preocupo com isso... Vou ter que ignorar seu deboche Nii-san, Naruto tá surtando e eu preciso me resolver com ele primeiro.

**Naruto POV**

\- Eu sinto sua dor... Dói pra caramba, não tem como ignorar isso... Eu queria te encher de porrada até você abrir os olhos de uma vez por todas... Não importa quantas vezes eu...

Eu estava falando tanta coisa, tentando com todas as minhas forças explicar meus sentimentos, já estava ficando louco de frustração por não saber o que ele estava pensando e mesmo assim não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele, até que...

\- HAHAHAHA Mesmo que tenhamos ficado nesse estado você ainda quer brigar? ... ... Eu vou admitir então... Eu perdi.

Perdeu? O que ele tá falando? O que... Ele está rindo? ELE ESTÁ CHORANDO??

**Sasuke POV**

Ele estava adorável de olhos fechados tentando explicar tudo. Eu pude sentir o quanto ele estava apavorado. Chegou a falar em continuar me batendo, só esse Dobe mesmo...

\- HAHAHAHA Mesmo que tenhamos ficado nesse estado você ainda quer brigar?

Eu estava tão absorto no que se passava dentro de mim que cheguei a me assustar com a risada que soltei enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela minha face. Logo eu, que sempre escondi todos os meus sentimentos estava deixando todos saírem de uma só vez... É, definitivamente ele me libertou, não tinha como não dizer, não dei nem tempo pra ele processar tudo e disse logo:

\- Eu vou admitir então... Eu perdi.

A cara de espanto dele. Impagável! Nunca vou esquecer e vou fazer questão de lembra-lo. Mas agora é minha vez, eu é que preciso confessar, ele já começou a gritar de novo:

-Seu idiota! Não tem vencedor ou perdedor nessa luta!!

\- Ei, Naruto...

Pude sentir ele ficar tenso em expectativa. Tomei coragem...

\- Eu... finalmente reconheço. Eu também te amo, sempre te amei.


	3. Revelações

**Sasuke POV**

Tudo que aconteceu depois de eu confessar a verdade à Naruto foi tão rápido... Parece que foi apenas um piscar de olhos até estarmos no momento presente: com ele dormindo sobre meu peito dentro desta cabana.

Ainda pude ver seu sorriso e o brilho dos seus olhos ao ouvir minhas palavras por alguns segundos, mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Sakura chegou pra nos socorrer. Hm, de fato essa garota é irritante. Mas dessa vez fiquei até feliz em vê-la, pois se não fosse ela, não sei se conseguiríamos estar aqui agora. Cheguei mesmo a pedir desculpas por tudo que fiz contra ela nesses anos todos.

Em seguida, tínhamos que desfazer o maldito Mugen Tsukuyomi. Esse foi mais um momento intenso, quando eu e Naruto constatamos novamente o quanto precisamos um do outro ao fazermos juntos, cada um com seu braço restante, o selo necessário pra liberar o jutsu.

Não podia suportar mais e sabia que assim que todos recobrassem a consciência não teria mais como conversar com Naruto. Tanto porque todos estariam ao redor dele, pelo verdadeiro herói que ele é, quanto porque eu certamente serei preso no momento em que as autoridades de Konoha me virem, afinal, não tenho como apagar todas as merdas que fiz no passado.

Assim, com poucas palavras trocadas com Sakura e Kakashi, que para meu alívio pareceram compreender tudo imediatamente sem que eu tivesse que explicar, arrastei Naruto até esta cabana que já usei de refúgio algumas vezes, nos arredores da vila.

Foi até engraçado ver como ele parecia confuso e exasperado quando se viu aqui sozinho comigo. Mas o intenso cansaço das batalhas e as medidas de cura que Sakura insistiu – ainda bem – em nos fazer aceitar nos deixaram tão exaustos que desabamos na cama simples e fria do lugar sem que conseguíssemos falar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Não sei quanto tempo passou desde que chegamos aqui, mas com certeza não foi apenas uma noite, pois posso notar que algumas de nossas feridas mais superficiais já estão cicatrizando. Passamos todo esse tempo dormindo nessa posição? Não sei dizer... Mas sinto como se algo muito importante tivesse acontecido nesse tempo, algo que, mais uma vez, só eu e Naruto seremos capaz de entender profundamente. Mas o que, afinal, pode ter acontecido conosco se estávamos inconscientes?

Acho que ele está acordando, finalmente.

\- Oe, Naruto, acordou?

Perguntei sem soltá-lo e pude sentir que ele sorria. Ao olhar pro seu rosto pude ver que estava corado e com os olhos ainda fechados, talvez com vergonha da posição em que acordamos. Tsk, não to nem aí, já perdemos tempo demais longe um do outro. Era o que estava pensando quando comecei a falar:

\- Deixe de besteira e abra logo esses olhos, Dobe preguiçoso...

\- Teme... Que sensação estranha...

Ele disse enquanto abria os olhos lentamente e eu já estava pronto pra retrucar de maneira maliciosa, até receber o impacto que veio junto com o olhar azul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke - Tsk, de novo esse olhar... Por que eu fico sonhando com os olhos dele me observando? Ele deve estar é bem longe...

Naruto - Kuso, que nervoso desses olhos! Parecem os do Sasuke, mas tem algo de diferente neles. Não entendo porque tantas vezes acordo com eles na minha cabeça.

Parecia que ambos estavam acordando de mais um sonho em que eram observados por tais olhos, mas quando de fato abriram os seus, não eram Naruto e Sasuke. Eram os primeiros donos de suas almas, há tanto tempo atrás que sequer sabiam mensurar. Eram Indra e Ashura.

No momento em que estavam ainda eram os irmãos que se amavam, respeitavam e partilhavam a vida juntos. Olharam um para o outro sorrindo e em seguida pra alguém, abrindo ainda mais os sorrisos que carregavam. Ah! Ali estavam os olhos observadores, semicerrados pelo sorriso do melhor amigo.

Como num flash tudo mudou e agora os irmãos duelavam e aquele olhos conhecidos mostravam um desespero sem igual, tentando conter os avanços dos dois rivais, sem sucesso. Ambos viram que os olhos derramavam lágrimas antes de perderem o brilho da vida.

De novo a mudança. Já não eram mais Indra e Ashura mas sim Madara e Hashirama. Conversavam a beira de um rio quando os olhos apareceram na mata. Estavam em outro rosto, num alguém que respondia por outro nome, mas eram os mesmos. Madara se inflou de amor e orgulho ao fitá-los e se despediu de Hashirama, que mesmo sem saber exatamente porque, sentia uma paz vinda daquele que nem conhecia e sorriu ao ver seu amigo acompanhar o dono do olhar.

Logo estavam em luta novamente e os olhos estavam novamente desesperados ali perto. Compenetrados um no outro não puderam perceber de imediato quando a face que carregava aqueles olhos foi ao chão. Apenas Madara viu, mas Hashirama também sentiu quando, um tempo depois, novamente aquele olhar apaziguador se escureceu com a sombra da morte.

Finalmente eram eles mesmos novamente, mas tudo passava tão rápido que Naruto e Sasuke mal podiam distinguir. Era como uma retrospectiva das várias vezes que ambos acordaram com a sensação de ter aqueles olhos os observando, velando seu sono ou invadindo seus sonhos ao longo de suas vidas.

Então, enfim, a imagem desacelerou e eles puderam ver o rosto conhecido por detrás daquele olhar.

? – Que bom que agora vou poder explicar tudo...

Sasuke e Naruto – Você?

Itachi – Otouto, Naruto... Enfim se acertaram hm?

Sasuke – Itachi, o que você tem a ver com isso tudo? Agora eu percebo que temos alguma ligação que vai além dessa vida.

Naruto – hã? Ele também tem a ver com as coisas que o Rikudou Sennin mostrou?

Itachi – Na primeira vida de vocês eu fui o melhor amigo dos dois. Tinha uma relação mais, digamos, especial com Indra, mas respeitava e admirava Ashura como a um irmão. Assisti mais de perto do que gostaria os conflitos começarem, o rancor se instaurar. Me esforcei pra contornar as coisas e morri tentando parar vocês. Não fazia ideia do que tudo aquilo acarretara, mas quando as forças superiores decidiram que vocês iriam reencarnar até resolverem seus sentimentos, implorei pra vir junto em seu auxílio. Até porque, minha alma estava conectada demais com a de Indra.

Na vida de Madara e Hashirama como não poderia ser diferente, estive próximo ao espírito mais difícil de domar, o espírito de Indra, mas sem recordar nada de nossas vidas anteriores e da minha missão. Eu fui Izuna Uchiha. Dessa vez as duas almas que estava destinado a perseguir não eram irmãos, e sim amigos. Quando vi Hashirama pela primeira vez ao lado de Madara, sem saber quem ele era, senti um alívio. Cheguei mesmo a dizer que, mesmo de longe, tinha gostado daquele menino. Não sabia que já era elo entre vocês, por partilharem suas experiências sobre o amor que sentiam por seus respectivos irmãos. Mas quando descobri que ele era um Senju tudo começou a desandar. Veja bem, por mais que eu ainda tivesse a sensação de que não deveríamos brigar com Hashirama, ele era do clã que aprendemos a odiar. E eu odiava na mesma intensidade em que amava. Apesar disso nunca cheguei a atacar Hashirama nas vezes em que lutamos, sempre tinha a sensação de que seria terrível se o fizesse. Mas minha morte pelas mãos de Tobirama mudou tudo. Mesmo na hora da morte e sentindo com mais clareza que era um erro enorme a rivalidade entre vocês, não conseguia deixar de lado o ressentimento com aquele clã. Minhas últimas palavras foram dúbias como eram os sentimentos. “Resolva as coisas com aquele maldito”. A alma falava em resolver pro bem, a pessoa que era Izuna levava a coisa pro lado mal. Foi esse o lado que Madara entendeu. E mesmo quando firmou paz e retomou a amizade com Hashirama, construindo a vila, ele não pôde esquecer dessas palavras, acreditava piamente que Izuna tinha pedido por vingança por odiar os Senju. Isso acabou criando um abismo entre vocês. E Madara se sentia traindo o irmão. Pra se redimir queria que o clã Uchiha fosse muito prestigiado e acabou buscando entender tudo sobre ele. Foi aí que começou a estudar os documentos antigos e chegou às inscrições em pedra – que àquela altura ninguém sabia mas já tinham sido modificadas pelo rebento maldito de Kaguya. Foi tudo isso e a desconfiança da vila com seu clã, seu sentimento de falha para com seu irmão, a presença constante de quem o matou que levaram Madara além do limite e o empurraram de volta à luta contra Hashirama. E as coisas que aconteceram depois da luta no Vale do Fim, apesar de Madara não ter morrido ali, destruíram toda a conexão de almas. Era como se a alma de Indra tivesse se desprendido daquele corpo.

As coisas caminhavam pra algo cada vez mais definitivo e suas almas reencarnariam uma última vez. Dessa vez eu implorei pra que me lembrasse de algo pra conseguir cumprir minha missão. Vim como o irmão mais velho, para ter mais responsabilidade sobre o espírito de Indra e não o contrário, já que uma das causas de Madara resolver romper esses laços foi seu sentimento de falha em proteger seu irmão.Suas almas já tinham vindo como irmãs e como amigas, dessa vez seria diferente.

No momento em que te vi pela primeira vez Sasuke eu fiquei consciente de que tinha uma responsabilidade a mais sobre você. Senti que era meu dever te ajudar a encontrar um certo caminho – o caminho até Ashura, embora ainda não soubesse. Eu já havia falhado quando era próximo de ambos e também quando fui muito ligado à alma de Indra então o que senti foi uma necessidade de me manter distante. Era por isso que eu te afastava Otouto. Eu não sabia explicar, mas parecia o certo. Creio que tenha decidido isso antes de reencarnar e me senti impelido a seguir. Mas foi terrivelmente difícil. Eu sempre te amei além do normal entre irmãos Sasuke. Não compreendia e me horrorizava com esse amor tão profundo e então me convenci cada vez mais de que não poderia estar muito perto de você.

Os conflitos entre nosso clã e o alto escalão de Konoha vieram a calhar e, embora seja verdade que eu aprendi a amar a vila e faria tudo para protege-la, foi a lembrança inconsciente do que ser do clã Uchiha poderia fazer com você Sasuke que me fez tomar aquela decisão. Naquela época eu já tinha visto o Naruto algumas vezes e sentia algo de diferente emanando dele. Desejei, sem saber porque, que vocês se tornassem amigos de alguma maneira – afinal, ele era sozinho como você viria a ser. Então coloquei na minha mente a ideia de que me mantendo longe você buscaria apoio em Naruto, e isso parecia certo. Hoje percebo que inconscientemente busquei criar a oportunidade para que se entendessem e dessem fim ao ciclo destrutivo.

Apesar da distância eu só sentia meu amor por você aumentar Sasuke e não resistia a observar seu sono muitas noites. Algo sempre me impelia a observar Naruto também e eu desejava que se entendessem, que fossem amigos, ou mais. Acho que era a alma de quem fui em nossas primeiras vidas transmitindo todo esse desejo. Isso se intensificou quando conheci Naruto com o pretexto de captura-lo pra Akatsuki. Se confirmou quando tempos depois eu vi o sentimento que ele nutria por você mesmo com o caminho torto que você veio a seguir. Tinha certeza de que ele poderia te alcançar, mas mesmo assim usei um jutsu para que ele tivesse uma vantagem contra você se fosse preciso. Dessa maneira liguei um pouco mais de minha alma e da missão de ajudar a consertar tudo entre vocês à alma de Naruto. Não foi consciente, mas foi crucial.

Você também tinha aqueles sentimentos, mas o ódio que eu alimentei em você estava os nublando. Então quando nós lutamos e eu parti Sasuke é que tudo ficou claro, era o certo. Novamente eu morria ao seu lado, sentindo todo aquele amor por você. Mas dessa vez eu tive mais fé. Fé de que de alguma maneira realmente vocês tinham se aproximado. Agora eu estava realmente longe, embora ainda ligado a ambos de maneira profunda.

Não esperava voltar com o Edo Tensei, mas isso fortaleceu tudo ainda mais. Por isso que no fim, consegui inspirar Naruto a não desistir de você – não que fosse preciso, mas foi mais uma confirmação na vontade dele - e a repetir minhas últimas palavras para poder abrir essa brecha e explicar tudo a vocês.

Naruto – Ah, então , você foi a voz que sussurrou aquelas coisas pra mim na hora em que... er... Naquele momento.

Itachi – Sim Naruto. Eu tinha usado essas palavras com toda minha verdade ao me despedir de Sasuke ao liberar o jutsu de Kabuto, sabia que elas teriam um grande efeito sobre ele. Mas foram vocês, em especial você Naruto, com sua determinação que chegaram ao entendimento. E com isso libertaram não só a si mesmos, mas a mim também. Arigatou.

Sasuke - nii-san...

Itachi – Te amo Sasuke. A você também Naruto. Sei que serão felizes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Naruto POV**

As lembranças daquele sonho vieram como uma cachoeira no momento em que cruzei meu olhar com o de Sasuke. Quando saí do transe e o vi com os olhos marejados e surpresos, assim como os meus deviam estar, percebi que ele também acabara de ter a mesma recordação.

\- Não foi um sonho né...?

\- Acho que não. Foi muito real. Foi quase como se ele estivesse aqui...

\- Na verdade tenho até a sensação de que ainda está, Sasuke.

Agora compreendia que era uma revelação. Que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke estava ligado não só a ele, mas a mim também.

\- Nas vezes em que pensei em desistir de te procurar, em que estava magoado demais ou com o orgulho muito ferido tinha algo que me impedia. Agora percebo que quando esses sentimentos vinham eu costumava sonhar com os teus olhos. Não, não os seus, mas eram parecidos. Agora sei que era a vontade que Itachi instaurou em mim.

\- Se você tivesse desistido tudo teria acabado pra sempre. Eu estava muito enterrado em ódio pra conseguir sair sem sua ajuda Naruto.

\- Parece que seu irmão foi uma ponte entre nós, mesmo de tão longe.

No silêncio que se instaurou a imagem de Itachi veio à minha mente, se transformando logo no rosto do amigo de Indra e Ashura, fazendo-me lembrar do seu nome.

\- Acho que devemos agradecer Sasuke. Afinal, ele honrou o nome.

Ele sorria e percebi que tinha sentido o mesmo

\- Juntos?

\- Juntos. Arigatou, Tenshi*.

A brisa leve que entrou e nos acariciou no rosto deu a confirmação de que ele ainda ouvia e agora sim estava pronto pra partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi = Anjo


	4. Não vou perder

**Naruto POV**

\- Aaah que fome Sasuke!

Já acordei falando isso bem alto pra acordar ele também. Depois de todas as revelações que tivemos e de uma longa e um pouco constrangedora conversa, acabamos dormindo de novo, como se fosse pra digerir tudo. 

\- Hm, deve ter algumas provisões, passei aqui não muito tempo antes de ir pra batalha.

Ele estava certo e tinha alguma comida na cozinha. Não era bom como meu precioso lámen, mas comemos com gosto. Mesmo assim fiz um bico emburrado.

\- Ah, vamos embora Sasuke, já descansamos e já conversamos. Eu vou falar com a Tsunade obaa-chan e tenho certeza que eles não vão te deixar preso muito tempo.

\- Eu cometi muitos crimes Naruto.

\- Mas também salvou o mundo comigo. Não vou deixar eles esquecerem!

\- Certo, mas nós ainda não resolvemos tudo o que eu queria aqui.

Não decifrei o que ele queria dizer e nem a expressão estranha que se formou em seu rosto. Nós dormimos mais que tudo, mas conversamos também. E, de qualquer maneira, já tínhamos nos confessado no Vale do Fim. Eu queria lámen, mas também estava com uma ansiedade me inquietando por estar sozinho com ele. Só se...

\- Você sente que temos mais coisas a entender?

Arregalei os olhos

\- Acha que a Sakura-chan e o Kakashi-sensei também tem a ver com tudo? Eles pareceram ter certeza de que algo importante aconteceria pra gente aqui, nem questionaram quando você falou que viríamos pra cá e que eles deveriam enrolar um pouco o pessoal da vila. Se Itachi tinha algo a ver de repente eles tem também né, nós somos próximos, um time, o time 7, será que vamos ter outra revelação...

Mil coisas passavam na minha cabeça e eu tagarelava cada uma delas. Sasuke me olhava com um ar... divertido?

\- Não Dobe, tenho certeza que as revelações espirituais já acabaram, pelo menos por agora.

\- Ah, sei não, eles pareciam saber do que você estava falando quando disse que tínhamos assuntos a resolver aqui...

\- Ah, eles devem imaginar do que eu estava falando sim...

Sorriso de lado. O sorriso característico do Sasuke que tinha a capacidade de me encantar e me irritar ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia caçoar de mim e isso me deixou irado.

\- Então como que eles não tem nada a ver Teme?

\- Não tem

\- Você mesmo acabou de dizer que ele devem imaginar que tínhamos essas coisas espirituais pra descobrir...

\- Não estava falando de coisas espirituais quando falei com eles e nem estou falando disso agora Usuratonkachi.

E foi o jeito que ele falou isso e a próxima frase que se seguiu que mudou toda a atmosfera no cômodo e me fez ficar quente como nunca antes.

**Sasuke POV**

Dobe ingênuo. Não que eu tenha muita experiência com essas coisas, afinal, com os sentimentos que sempre tive por ele mais os meus objetivos escuros, não tinha espaço pra isso em minha mente a não ser nos sonhos em que ele estava. Mas desde que nos acertamos não consigo segurar tudo que sinto e parece apenas natural desejar. E ele falando em ir embora agora porque quer lámen.

Eu percebo que ele também sente essa tensão que estou sentindo, mas parece que ele não a compreende. Agora começou a tagarelar sobre o time 7, ele acha que eles sabem das nossas revelações espirituais. Tive que me segurar pra não rir. Realmente minhas emoções ficam em polvorosa perto dele.

\- Não Dobe, tenho certeza que as revelações espirituais já acabaram, pelo menos por agora.

\- Ah, sei não, eles pareciam saber do que você estava falando quando disse que tínhamos assuntos a resolver aqui...

\- Ah, eles devem imaginar do que eu estava falando sim...

Quando falei pro Kakashi que traria Naruto pra cá tenho certeza que ele viu a intenção nos meus olhos. Achei que Sakura criaria problemas, mas ela pareceu resignada e eu soube que ela já tinha percebido como eu e Naruto nos sentíamos. Não estava mais conseguindo esconder a malícia e isso pareceu irritar o Naruto. Eu gosto disso. É hora de fazer ele entender então...

\- Não estava falando de coisas espirituais quando falei com eles e nem estou falando disso agora Usuratonkachi. O que temos que resolver é puramente carnal.

Surpresa. Vergonha. Desejo. Tudo isso passou pelos olhos e pela face dele ao mesmo tempo. Continuei sorrindo pequeno e falando, já que ele parecia sem palavras pra responder a isso.

\- Acho que já estava obvio pro Kakashi e pra Sakura os nossos sentimentos, por isso eles não discutiram.

Ele ficava cada vez mais inquieto e vermelho, mas eu podia ver o desejo em seus olhos. Fui chegando mais perto devagar.

\- Você não sente isso também? Ah, eu sei que sente. É essa sensação de que, depois de todo esse tempo longe, precisamos ficar o mais perto um do outro o possível.

Apoiei minha mão em seu peito e aproximei meu rosto do seu sem nunca desviar nosso olhar.

\- Tão próximo a ponto de sermos um só.

As palavras pareceram fazer Naruto compreender tudo e, ao mesmo tempo, perceber que era perda de tempo ficar encabulado com nossa situação. A eletricidade que nossos corpos direcionavam um ao outro se misturou com os anos de sentimentos que guardamos e o mais puro desejo se fez presente. Ele não hesitou quando usou seu braço restante pra me abraçar pela cintura. Eu não hesitei ao colar nossos lábios.

**Naruto POV**

É claro que eu percebia a tensão entre nós. Quando chegamos naquela cabana, quando vi que compartilharíamos a cama, quando acordamos abraçados, quando conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos e pedimos nossas desculpas... Mas eu tentei não dar atenção a isso porque... Bem , porque não sei nada dessas coisas. O que eu sei sobre isso são as coisas que espiei nos livros do Ero-Sennin e do Kakashi-sensei. Pouco antes da guerra vi um em que eram dois homens juntos e ele acabou me rendendo um sonho no mínimo intenso com Sasuke. E não faço ideia do quanto ele sabe, do que ele fez nesses anos que estivemos longe. Afinal já tem algum tempo que não somos mais crianças.

Mas não consegui mais pensar nisso depois daquelas palavras. Simplesmente porque dar vazão aqueles desejos parecia a coisa mais certa de toda a minha vida.

Quando o abracei cedi àquela vontade latente. Quando ele me beijou percebi que a experiência não faria a menor diferença. Foi natural, certo, perfeito. Seus lábios finos roçaram nos meus ao mesmo tempo em que eu apertei o abraço. Não demorou pras nossas bocas se abrirem e começarem uma dança lenta e molhada. Não que eu tivesse com o que comparar, mas o beijo do Sasuke é incrível. Me viciei naquele mesmo instante. Quando nos separamos e nos olhamos nos olhos eu não só entendia como acompanhava sua expressão maliciosa.

\- Ah, então era essa a conversa que você queria ter

Falei baixo só pra ver aquele sorriso de lado dele aumentar um pouquinho mais. Aquele sorriso que eu agora entendia que não me incomodava... me excitava.

\- Você sempre foi meio lerdo mesmo, sempre tenho que te explicar tudo

Ele provocou. Sorri com a perspectiva de que entre nós sempre seria assim, não importa o tamanho do nosso amor um pelo outro, sempre haveria uma ponta de rivalidade e provocação.

\- Maldito sabe tudo você né?

Não me sentia mais tão inseguro, mas mesmo assim resolvi perguntar, mesmo que indiretamente, porque no fundo queria saber se estávamos em pé de igualdade. Não que fizesse tanta diferença, acho que se ele dissesse que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo só faria aumentar meu desafio em alcança-lo, como sempre foi. Mas a resposta dele me surpreendeu

\- Eu sou um gênio lembra? Mas nesse caso, nem tanto...

Ele chegou mais perto ainda, colando mais nossos corpos e sussurrou colado à minha orelha

\- Mas não acho que isso realmente importe

**Sasuke POV**

E não achava mesmo. No momento em que nos tocamos eu soube que o instinto nos guiaria. Não só o instinto que todo ser humano tem, mas os nossos, a nossa ligação seria mais do que suficiente pra que soubéssemos o que fazer.

Como que pra confirmar isso obedeci à vontade de beijar o pescoço de Naruto e o senti estremecer e arrepiar com o toque. Inconscientemente eu saberia como agradá-lo e ele a mim. Pelo menos isso parecia que aconteceria de forma simples entre nós. Afinal, as barreiras já caíram mesmo, já estamos entregues. O que acontecer serve apenas pra intensificar tudo que já existe.

Dessa vez ele é que iniciou o beijo. E foi bem mais intenso. Nossas línguas pareciam estar na mais ferrenha das lutas ou na mais enérgica dança. Quando nos separamos novamente buscando o ar, comigo mordendo seu lábio inferior, o calor dos nossos corpos estava insuportável.

Nos encaminhei pra cama baixa da qual tínhamos levantado a pouco e nos ajoelhamos ali, de frente um pro outro. Os olhos azuis faiscavam mas ainda assim vi uma sombra de insegurança. Não me contive

\- Gatinho medroso

Mais de uma vez eu sonhei que falava isso pra ele nesse momento. Talvez porque foi na primeira vez que usei essa expressão que percebi o quanto era ligado a ele. Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que o normal e isso e aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito interessante. O sorriso que ele me deu vinha com a resposta ao meu desafio. Uma resposta sem pudor.

\- Nunca tive medo de você Teme. Muito menos agora.

Respondeu isso enquanto começava descer meu kimono sobre meus ombros. Precisamos nos ajudar para conseguirmos nos livrar das roupas – estava mesmo muito quente pra continuar com elas – compensando a falta de um braço em cada. Logo as peças cobriam o chão e nós nos cobríamos de olhares cheios de luxúria.

Voltamos aos beijos com cada vez mais ardor, parecia que poderíamos passar o resto da vida a nos beijar sem enjoar. Percebi que Naruto gostava de morder e que eu não me importava nem um pouco com a pequena dor que suas mordidas me causavam. Precisei quebrar o beijo pra suspirar após receber uma mais forte e em seguida aproveitei pra descer os beijos por seu pescoço. Agora foi a vez de Naruto arfar e eu senti sua pele arrepiada.

\- Merda Sasuke

Ele suspirou, nos tirando rapidamente da posição em que estávamos, me fazendo deitar na cama e ficando por cima de mim. Ele se apoiava no antebraço, que estava ao lado do meu corpo, e se encaixou entre minhas pernas, com um de seus joelhos roçando perigosamente na minha intimidade. E me mordeu de novo, no pescoço. Ele continuou e passou a língua na área do meu pomo de adão. Arrepiei. Em seguida, deitou seu corpo sobre o meu e senti nossos membros roçarem um no outro. Foi delicioso, mas não podia deixar as coisas assim. Mal podia me mexer com o peso dele sobre mim. Então passei meu braço por sua cintura, segurando firme e girei no colchão, invertendo nossas posições.

**Naruto POV**

\- Um Uchiha não fica por baixo de ninguém

Ele falou rouco enquanto invertia nossas posições. Até quis protestar, mas só consegui soltar um suspiro audível. Só percebi que tinha fechado os olhos quando os abri ao não sentir mais seu peso sobre mim. Sasuke estava ao meu lado agora e forçou uma de suas pernas entre minhas coxas, um pedido para que eu abrisse minhas pernas. O fiz e deixei que ele se colocasse de joelhos no espaço entre elas. Ele me olhava de um jeito concentrado, mas não se mexia

\- Quem é o gatinho medroso agora?

Provoquei. As únicas respostas que recebi foram um estalar de língua e sua mão se fechando em meu membro. Abri a boca mas não emiti nenhum som com o toque. Primeiro ele só apertou levemente. Em seguida passou o polegar pela extremidade tão suavemente que me deixou doido. Inconscientemente levantei meu quadril pra tentar dar mais movimento e fui punido por isso. Ele parou o que estava fazendo pra abaixar minha pélvis

\- Você não consegue ficar parado mesmo né?

\- Você que é muito lerdo, por que parou?

\- Porque quem vai ditar o ritmo sou eu

\- Quem disse? Não vou perder pra v... Ah!

Não consegui completar a frase porque ele me agarrou novamente e dessa vez já começou os movimentos. Estava meio sem ritmo no início, mas logo ele encontrou um e em seguida acelerou. Minha mão apertava o lençol e minha cabeça estava jogada pra trás mas mesmo sem ver eu podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim.

\- É bom Dobe?

\- Hmmm

Foi só o que pude responder, mas abri os olhos. Vi Sasuke se inclinar e senti meu membro pulsar em sua mão com a expectativa que se desenhou em minha mente. Que foi frustrada. Mas não de maneira ruim. Senti sua respiração na altura do meu umbigo e logo ele o contornou com a língua, fazendo o caminho do selo que eu carrego ali.

\- Ah, porra!

Não tinha ideia de como essa parte do meu corpo poderia ser sensível! Agora ele beijava o selo e com o ritmo da sua mão acompanhando eu não poderia aguentar muito mais. Mas eu não vou perder pra ele! Com isso em mente me afastei, quebrando o contato. O olhar que ele me dirigiu foi zombeteiro

\- Fugindo?

\- Você sabe que eu não fujo

Fiquei de joelhos em frente a ele novamente, na mesma posição que começamos e o puxei pra um beijo. Desci os beijos por seu pescoço pálido, continuei até chegar em seu peitoral, mordi seu mamilo esquerdo e escutei sua respiração ficar mais pesada, olhei e ele apertava os lábios pra não deixar nenhum som escapar. HA, não quer gemer né? Não vou deixar isso assim. Joguei um pouco mais do meu peso sobre ele enquanto lambia seu mamilo, obrigando-o a deitar. Me ajeitei e passei a mão em seu quadril, guiando lentamente até o membro que, comparado com o meu, era menor e mais rosado, porém mais grosso. Quando segurei ele mordeu os lábios, ainda querendo se controlar. Me senti desafiado e lembrei da expectativa que tive quando ele usou a boca em minha barriga. Duvido que ele consiga se controlar com isso, pensei.

Estava certo.

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estava me divertindo em observar as reações dele aos meus toques. Fiquei surpreso quando ele quebrou o contato, mas não pude deixar de provocar.

\- Você sabe que eu não fujo,

Ele disse. Verdade, sabia. Parecia que ele queria brincar também. Seus toques eram absurda, insanamente quentes. Quanto sua boca chegou ao meu mamilo tive que me controlar pra não soltar um gemido. Não imaginei ter essa sensação assim. Foi ainda mais difícil quando ele finalmente, finalmente!, tocou em meu membro que já doía pela falta de atenção. Mas nada me preparou pro que ele fez a seguir. Com um olhar de desafio ele abriu a boca e sugou minha glande, deixando que apenas a ponta rígida de sua língua encostasse na fenda ali presente.

\- Porra Na.ru.tooo

Falei de um jeito muito mais sôfrego do que meu orgulho gostaria. Ele deu um de seus sorrisos enormes ao falar

\- Venci

e voltou a colocar meu membro em sua boca quente e úmida. Agarrei seus cabelos e gemi profundamente. Pra ter essa sensação não me importo nem um pouco de perder pra ele dessa vez.


	5. Um do outro

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estava numa batalha comigo mesmo. Lutava pra ficar com os olhos abertos ao mesmo tempo em que queria fechá-los pra amplificar as sensações. Poucas coisas foram tão difíceis de decidir como entre me entregar ao peso que o prazer que sentia causava em minhas pálpebras ou manter os olhos bem abertos observando enquanto meu membro sumia quase inteiro naquela boca. Naruto sabe fazer bem mais do que falar sem parar com ela, não pude deixar de pensar.

Sua saliva umedecia minha intimidade abundantemente, sua língua circulava por ela sem parar, sua mão segurava a base pra ter mais apoio e seus olhos me encaravam intensamente. Uma visão sem igual e exclusiva pra mim. Sorri com o pensamento de que existem faces de Naruto que apenas eu poderei conhecer, e essa é uma delas. Decidindo que queria ver e ver muito bem, o interrompi por alguns segundos pra me ajoelhar na cama e depois que ele se reposicionou comecei a ditar o ritmo com minha mão que puxava os cabelos loiros com vontade. Em resposta Naruto abriu mais a boca e deixou que eu movesse meu quadril, entrando e saindo como bem entendesse, roçando meu membro latejante em sua língua e tocando o céu de sua boca com a ponta.

Uma onda de calor passou por meu corpo e pude sentir meu fluxo de chakra se acumular na minha intimidade. Entendi que me aproximava do ápice, então o afastei para não me permitir gozar ainda, o que só foi possível graças ao meu controle de chakra. Surpreendentemente refrear o orgasmo não foi tão doloroso quanto achei que seria. Sorri de satisfação ao perceber que tudo isso pode durar horas e horas se conseguirmos manter a concentração nesses momentos.

\- Não ia aguentar mais né, Teme?

Ele me perguntou, se levantando e cheio de malícia na voz.

\- Tsk, vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta.

E parti pra cima pra repetir o que ele havia feito comigo, mas numa posição diferente. Me coloquei por cima dele, de costas e com minhas pernas abertas uma de cada lado do seu corpo, obrigando-o a deitar de barriga para cima e fazendo nossos corpos ficarem em sentidos opostos, empinando meu quadril próximo ao seu rosto só para provocá-lo. Apoiei meu braço em sua coxa – musculosa e levemente mais pálida que outras áreas do seu corpo – e segurei seu membro. Este é um pouco maior e mais fino que o meu, o que deixa a glande que estava já inchada e avermelhada mais protuberante. Percebi que a fenda daquele local estava um pouco úmida e não hesitei em passar a língua para provar o líquido. O gosto era um pouco amargo, mas mesmo assim achei gostoso, influenciado pelo quase grito que Naruto soltou com a sensação. Escandaloso como sempre.

Abri a boca e levei até onde pude, abocanhando até a metade pra depois voltar pressionando os lábios naquela pele cheia de veias. Pus minha língua pra trabalhar e continuei os movimentos, lentamente – nessa posição não tinha a menor possibilidade de que ele pudesse ditar o ritmo como eu havia feito, embora ele tentasse ao impulsionar o quadril tirando a bunda do colchão. Falando em bunda, a minha estava sendo impiedosamente apertada naquele momento, por vezes sentia as unhas de Naruto se encravarem na minha pele.

Quando estava prestes a acelerar o que fazia Naruto segurou firme em meu quadril pra que eu não saísse da posição em que estava e foi se arrastando para trás, me forçando a ir junto. Olhei pra ele por sobre o ombro e vi que tinha se encostado na cabeceira da cama, ficando numa posição que era o meio termo entre estar deitado e sentado.

\- Não para Sasuke

Falou. Ah, parece que ele ainda não entendeu que manda aqui... Vai ter melhorar essa maneira de pedir bastardo, pensei. Assim, me fiz de desentendido e apenas rocei meus lábios fechados por seu membro.

\- É o que Naruto?

Não pude deixar de rir quando mais uma vez ele impulsionou o quadril pra cima, ansioso pelo contato.

\- Só... Continua..

Ele falou entredentes. Hahaha assim você não vai conseguir nada imbecil. Eu estava mesmo me divertindo com essa tortura. Dessa vez apenas apertei mais seu membro com minha mão e olhei por sobre o ombro novamente

\- O que?

\- A chupar, porra!

Falou e agarrou novamente minha nádega com força, deixando um tapa no processo. Fiquei indignado comigo mesmo por não reclamar da maneira como ele me tocou, mas ainda por cima ter gostado e não ter conseguido controlar o suspiro de prazer. Percebi que ele se arrepiou e então encostei a língua levemente em sua glande e depois a recolhi e soprei a área úmida. Naruto se contorceu. Causar essas reações nele é quase tão gostoso quanto ter ele fazendo isso por mim.

\- Você quer?

Perguntei fazendo meu hálito se chocar contra seu membro.

\- Quero

-Muito?

-Aham...

\- Quanto?

\- Muito mesmo Sasuke, vai...

Agora eu deixava que o membro duro encostasse no meu rosto, no canto da minha boca semiaberta, mas não ia ceder até ouvir o que queria. E queria que ele pedisse.

\- Hã?

\- Anda caralho...

\- Não ouvi, Na.ru.to

Pronunciei seu nome da mesma maneira que o fiz quando gemi ao senti-lo me chupar

\- Por favor, Teme, chupa, por favor

\- Ah, agora sim

E abocanhei com gosto. Nem segurava mais na base, me ajeitando melhor e me apoiando no colchão, apenas fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a boca enquanto usava a língua pra deixa-lo bem molhado. Os gemidos que Naruto soltava estavam cada vez mais altos. Senti sua mão escorregar mais pra dentro da minha nádega e puxar um pouco a área mas não tive sequer tempo de protestar, pois percebi a umidade em meu orifício no mesmo instante que o silêncio em meus ouvidos. Naruto tinha encontrado outra utilidade para sua boca.

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke disse que não tinha muita experiência no assunto mas o jeito que ele me chupava era surreal de tão bom. Se esse for o tipo de coisa que se melhora com a prática eu realmente estou perdido. Ainda por cima ficou em uma posição completamente deliciosa, de costas por cima de mim. Com os movimentos que ele fazia vez ou outra a pontinha de seu falo esbarrava levemente no meu peito. Além do que sua bunda empinada estava convidativa demais pra não ser apertada. Mas eu ainda queria olhar melhor pra ela, então ajeitei meu corpo em uma posição que facilitasse isso. Foi quando ele começou com a tortura.

Estava dolorosamente perto do meu membro, mas não o chupava mais. E ainda se fazia de desentendido! Com raiva, espalmei e agarrei sua nádega com muito mais força que antes e imediatamente me preocupei com a reação que ele teria. Minha surpresa foi enorme quando percebi que ele rebolou levemente e suspirou com o toque, fazendo sua respiração se chocar contra meu membro e me deixando arrepiado. Ah, então ele gosta se for com força, não vou me esquecer disso, pensei. Mas ele ainda estava me provocando e eu já estava perdendo a sanidade

\- Quanto?

\- Muito mesmo Sasuke, vai...

\- Hã?

Ele quer que eu peça. O maldito quer que eu peça por isso. Não vou mesmo!

\- Anda caralho...

\- Não ouvi, Na.ru.to.

Ele gemeu. Porra ele gemeu e eu nem lembrava mais o que era orgulho ao sentir meu membro pulsar encostado no rosto dele, tão perto da boca, mas não perto o suficiente

\- Por favor, Teme, chupa, por favor

Kuso, não resisti e essa ele que venceu. Mas nem perdi tempo me remoendo porque ele voltou a me abocanhar com tanta vontade que só pude gemer. O bastardo devia estar adorando me ouvir tão sem controle, mas não conseguia evitar. O trabalho com sua boca e a visão da sua bunda empinada me deixavam louco.

Sasuke então se ajeitou e abriu um pouco mais as pernas ao meu lado pra ter mais apoio, me dando uma visão mais íntima de si sem perceber. Mal a ideia passou por minha cabeça já a coloquei em prática buscando saber o resultado. Isso com certeza vai surpreende-lo, pensei. Segurei sua nádega esquerda, a afastei da outra e observei o orifício rosado que se escondia ali. Não hesitei nem por um segundo em tocá-lo com minha língua, de baixo pra cima.

O gemido que Sasuke deu foi abafado pelo fato de meu membro estar quase inteiro em sua boca e isso causou vibrações tão intensas no meu corpo que quase perdi o fôlego.

\- Naruto?

HA! Falei que ele ia se surpreender!

\- Não é bom Sa.su.ke?

Gemi seu nome e lambi novamente sua entrada. A única resposta que tive foi um gemido alto, rouco, diferente de todos os outros que ele tinha soltado até então.

\- Pelo jeito é

Sorri vitorioso. Ele me olhou com uma expressão que misturava indignação e prazer e eu sustentei o olhar em desafio. No minuto seguinte competíamos pra ver quem daria mais prazer ao outro, cada um chupando uma extremidade do corpo alheio.

Era simplesmente demais, não ia dar pra aguentar. Senti meu chakra se direcionar pra extremidade do meu corpo que estava maravilhosamente abrigada na boca do Uchiha e soube que se não o parasse logo iria gozar.

\- Para Teme, ainda não quero...ah...

Senti que ele riu ainda com meu membro na boca e só aumentou a sucção. Ele quer me vencer, claro. Se não posso convencê-lo com palavras vou partir pra ação e impedi-lo de usar sua boca pra qualquer coisa além de gemer, pensei. Me concentrei em controlar o chakra pra conseguir mais alguns segundos e voltei a lamber e chupar a entrada de Sasuke. Agora ele tinha a pernas bem abertas e o quadril bem empinado, me dando total acesso àquela área de si então pude libertar minha mão de sua nádega só pra tocar em seu membro, masturbando-o rapidamente. Os movimentos de sua boca em mim falharam e eu não dei trégua e continuei a punheta com ainda mais firmeza, sentindo minha mão umedecer com seu pré-gozo, e enrijeci a língua movimentando-a como se fosse enfiá-la dentro dele.

\- Mal.di.to

Ele fingiu reclamar enquanto rebolava de encontro ao meu rosto. Parei tudo o que estava fazendo e quando Sasuke se virou pra me olhar indignado tinha o sharingan ativado, o que deixava sua expressão ofegante de prazer ainda mais bela.

\- Não vou gozar ainda Sasuke. – massageei seus testículos suavemente – Preciso continuar duro. – pressionei seu períneo com meu dedo médio – Para o que virá a seguir – introduzi meu indicador em seu orifício sem aviso prévio.

**Sasuke POV**

Não pude acreditar quando tive certeza que não tinha me enganado e que Naruto resolveu que era uma boa ideia me lamber... lá. E acreditei menos ainda quando minha mente nublou pelo prazer que aquilo me fez sentir. Eu sei que provoquei quando empinei minha bunda tão perto do seu rosto, mas não esperava por isso. Mas esse é o Naruto, certo? Ele é sempre mais do que parece. Não tive tempo nem de responder sua pergunta nem de tentar controlar o gemido que saiu da minha boca quando ele lambeu novamente, com mais vontade, e ele pareceu muito satisfeito em arrancar aquele som de mim.

Mas dois podem jogar esse jogo não é? Então me apressei em voltar a chupá-lo, determinado a ouvi-lo gemer também. Mas ele continuava lambendo e chupando o orifício escondido entre minhas nádegas e, mesmo não podendo ouvi-lo como tinha em mente, eu não queria que ele parasse. Depois de alguns minutos nessa insanidade percebi um pulsar no membro dele. Ele vai gozar, pensei, e logo ouvi ele me pedindo pra parar. Hm, Dobe, não paro mesmo, você vai gozar primeiro. Só fiz aumentar o ritmo e empinar ainda mais o quadril em sua direção, certo de que ele tinha os olhos pregados em mim e que com tantos estímulos ele não seria capaz de resistir.

Mas é claro que ele não ia desistir tão fácil. Naruto é irritantemente persistente, afinal. Ouvi ele suspirar, provavelmente se concentrando em controlar o chakra, e em seguida não só sua língua tinha voltado a chupar minha cavidade como sua mão me punhetava freneticamente. Vacilei e fechei os olhos com força. Agora eu é que tinha estímulos demais em meu corpo pra manter a sanidade. Quando senti que ele parecia querer me penetrar com a língua abri os olhos e fiquei surpreso por um segundo. Meu sharingan havia ativado tamanha a intensidade do que eu sentia. O xinguei e rebolei mais de encontro a ele, extasiado por perceber o poder de seus toques sobre mim.

Foi quando ele parou. E conseguiu me surpreender de novo. Enquanto ele falava ia me acariciando de maneira bem mais suave e eu sentia como se cada toque queimasse minha pele. Ia protestar quando compreendi o que ele insinuou, mas não tive tempo. Seu dedo entrou em mim com tudo e eu só pude abrir a boca e arregalar mais os olhos com a invasão. Perdi a força no braço e me deixei cair por cima dele, encostando meu corpo no seu, deixando apenas o quadril pro alto, e apoiando minha cabeça em sua perna.

\- Seu. Bas.tar.do. Co.mo. ou.sa?

Falei entredentes e ele riu. Riu! Mas bem, não posso culpa-lo. Apesar de eu tentar soar irritado e ameaçador minha voz saiu tão entrecortada pela respiração ofegante que nem eu mesmo acreditei que tivesse de fato algum problema com o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Relaxa Teme. Pelo pouco que eu sei isso pode ser muito bom pra você.

Nota mental pra perguntar como diabos ele sabe algo sobre isso. Mas depois. Porque agora ele tinha começado a mexer o dedo dentro de mim e eu podia senti-lo explorando minhas paredes internas. Não era a melhor das sensações, mas também não era ruim, constatei um tanto chocado. Tentei seguir seu conselho – quem diria, Uchiha Sasuke dando ouvidos a Uzumaki Naruto – e relaxar. Ao fazê-lo o incômodo diminuiu consideravelmente, mas apenas por alguns instantes porque logo ele começou a forçar um segundo dedo para dentro.

\- Não dá...

\- Não se mexa Sasuke, vou facilitar as coisas.

Ele então retirou os dedos de mim. Me apoiando novamente pra conseguir olhar pra ele por sobre o ombro vi que ele agora os chupava, molhando-os com sua saliva. Logo depois passou a língua bem úmida em mim e eu me deixei deitar de novo, relaxando com o toque.

Logo ele recomeçou a me penetrar com seus dedos, o primeiro praticamente deslizou pra dentro e o segundo o seguiu sem grandes dificuldades. Me movi um pouco ajudando-o a me alargar.

Como ninja, com uma consciência corporal elevadíssima, era como se eu pudesse sentir cada milímetro da expansão que acontecia em mim por conta dos movimentos de Naruto. Me concentrei nessa sensação e tentei usar um pouco de chakra pra controlar mais aquela parte em específico do meu corpo.

\- O que está fazendo Sasuke? Está funcionando, está mais fácil...

\- Já disse que sou um gênio, Dobe

Respondi meio presunçoso por ter tal habilidade numa situação como essa

\- Ok gênio, continue fazendo isso, vamos continuar

E começou a forçar o terceiro dedo para dentro. Mesmo com toda a concentração desta vez doeu e eu mordi sua perna para não gritar. Ao invés de protestar pela dor Naruto gemeu. Hm, bom saber.

\- Não se mova

Mandei e ele obedeceu e ficou com a mão parada, os três dedos dentro de mim, e começou a beijar e morder minhas nádegas, me causando alguns arrepios. Concentrei mais meu controle de chakra em me alargar e quando a ardência estava mais suportável comecei a rebolar lentamente. Naruto entendeu o recado e passou a movimentar os dedos, ora num vai e vem, ora os abrindo e dobrando dentro de mim, ainda depositando beijos aonde sua boca conseguia alcançar.

Em um desses movimentos seu dedo mais comprido roçou em um ponto bem fundo em mim que me fez arquear as costas pela sensação que me consumiu.

\- Aí!

Comandei e Naruto buscou obedecer, mas o toque não chegava a ter a pressão necessária, eu precisava de mais, ele tinha que chegar mais fundo. Só tinha isso em mente quando me impulsionei para frente, fazendo seus dedos saírem de mim bruscamente e me virando de frente pra ele. A expressão que Naruto tinha no rosto era a personificação da luxúria, embora com um ar de concentração um tanto engraçado.

Sentei-me sobre seu abdômen e o beijei intensamente enquanto ele se acomodava agora sentado com as costas eretas. Rebolei um pouco sobre seu umbigo, onde já sabia que ele era sensível, roçando ali meus testículos. Naruto me pedia com o olhar exatamente o que eu também queria.

Assim, levantei um pouco meu quadril, segurei seu membro bem ereto e o posicionei na minha entrada, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Naruto me segurou firme no quadril enquanto eu liberava meu peso sobre si e lentamente me sentava, sentindo-o me preencher por inteiro.

As sensações eram impressionantes. Eu podia sentir o que emanava dele, sentimentos que em qualquer outra situação com quaisquer outras pessoas estariam em conflito, mas conosco pareciam se completar. A violência do desejo, a insolência da rivalidade, a vontade crescente de fazer mais, mais rápido, mais forte, junto com um certo fascínio e com um amor cuidadoso e ardente. Um nível de intimidade indescritível. Mais do que nunca nós pertencíamos um ao outro.


	6. Troca

**Naruto POV**

Mais uma vez eu dei vazão ao instinto e só pensei nas possíveis consequências depois. Quando penetrei meu dedo em Sasuke prendi a respiração esperando pela sua reação. Ele poderia me matar. Ou querer parar, o que, nesse momento em que eu estava tão excitado, era quase a mesma coisa pra mim. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele permitiu. Tentou reclamar, mas sua voz não parecia nada descontente. Então eu fiquei ainda mais confiante e pedi pra ele relaxar também. Surpreendentemente ele atendeu a isso.

O interior de Sasuke era quente. Eu pensava que tinha que alargar mais aquela entrada e pra isso movimentava meu dedo. Quando tentei colocar o segundo percebi que seria complicado. Mas Uzumaki Naruto não desiste.

\- Não se mexa Sasuke, vou facilitar as coisas

Talvez molhando fique melhor, pensei, então lambuzei meus dedos com minha saliva. Quando lambi de novo seu orifício Sasuke deitou na minha perna e sua respiração se chocou com meu membro de um jeito gostoso. Agora sim consegui colocar os dois dedos e ele começou a me ajudar. De repente percebi algo diferente no toque – chakra, talvez? - e vi que a entrada de Sasuke parecia se alargar um pouco mais. Ele está fazendo isso de propósito?

\- Já disse que sou um gênio, Dobe

Arrogante como sempre. Mas tinha razão, era genial o que ele estava fazendo. Então conforme ele se alargava um pouco mais eu resolvi que teria espaço para mais um dedo. Sasuke me mordeu. Kuso, sua mordida me deixou ainda mais excitado, como pode?

\- Não se mova

Acatei. Estamos sempre competindo, já quase nos matamos umas mil vezes, mas a última coisa que quero agora é machucar Sasuke. Se ele está com dor, vou esperar. Comecei a beijar suas nádegas pálidas e firmes, pra distrai-lo da dor e pareceu funcionar. Logo senti aquela pequena onda de chakra de novo e a pressão nos meus dedos diminuindo um pouco. Sua rebolada foi minha deixa para movimentá-los e observei admirado como era deliciosa a visão de algo entrando e saindo dele. E se fosse outra coisa que não meus dedos?

Pensava nisso quando ele arqueou as costas e disse

\- Aí!

num tom mandão. Tentei acertar o mesmo lugar com os dedos, mas Sasuke pareceu ficar impaciente e se afastou. Kuso, estava tão bom. Mas, ao contrário do que eu pensei, ele não foi para longe, apenas se virou, sentando sobre meu abdômen e me beijando lascivamente. Quando ele rebolou sobre meu selo meu pau latejou querendo alguma atenção. Eu sabia exatamente o que queria fazer com ele, e olhei significativamente pros olhos de ônix. Não precisei nem falar. Olhando nos meus olhos Sasuke se colocou na direção da minha intimidade, segurou firme e desceu sobre ela e eu pude sentir seu interior me apertar deliciosamente. Eu agarrava sua cintura e não me mexia, parecia estar preso naquele olhar e naquela sensação.

\- Aaah

Deixei um gemido escapar e abracei o corpo dele com força, colando nossos lábios de maneira desesperada. Eu beijava e mordia enquanto sentia o chakra dele, agora no meu membro dentro de si, e pequenas contrações me apertando.

\- Sasukeee

Pedi e ele entendeu e começou a se mover. Levantou só pouco e voltou a sentar, cravando as unhas nas minhas costas no processo. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Eu estava delirando mas ele parecia ainda impaciente então sentou, cruzou as pernas ao redor das minha cintura e começou a rebolar. Pra frente e pra trás. Em movimentos circulares. Seu pau roçava justo na área do meu selo e eu não conseguia mais ter um pensamento coerente que fosse. Só gemia e suspirava, o apertava e o mordia, enquanto deixava que ele ditasse o ritmo.

De repente com uma rebolada mais enérgica vi Sasuke arregalar os olhos – um roxo e um rubro – e abrir a boca em um perfeito O, pra depois sorrir aliviado. Ele parecia ter encontrado o que queria. Determinado a ver mais daquela expressão tão malditamente excitante, segurei sua cintura e impulsionei meu quadril pra cima, estocando no lugar que dava uma sensação diferente na minha glande.

Permanecemos nessa dança por um tempo. Sasuke não segurava mais seus gemidos e eu tinha a vaga consciência de estar quase gritando de prazer. Ele escondeu o rosto em minha clavícula e agarrou forte em meus cabelos enquanto eu metia firme em seu interior. Então me lembrei de quando o estapeei e ele gostou e sorri – imagino que perversamente – ao fazê-lo de novo.

\- Rebola Sasuke

Falei rouco

\- Ah, merda

Foi a resposta ainda mais rouca que obtive. Passei a me movimentar com mais velocidade e força, usando minha mão pra impulsionar e afundar Sasuke contra mim. Minhas unhas se encravaram fundo na pele branca e eu mordia meu lábio com tanta força que pude sentir o gosto de sangue. Não estava me vendo, mas tenho certeza que nesse momento meu rosto tinha aquela feição animalesca que adquiro por conta de Kurama, com os olhos vermelhos e os riscos da minha face mais aparentes.

Mas eu queria mais. Não sabia se suportaria, mas queria mesmo assim. Então mudei nossas posições, fazendo Sasuke se deitar de costas com as pernas flexionadas e apoiadas nos lados do meu corpo e passei a estocar ainda mais forte, agora conseguindo observar meu pau sumir no meio daquela bunda.

Uma.

\- Ah Naru...

Duas.

\- Po.rra. Te.me.

Três

\- Mais... aí...

Quatro

\- Que delí...ciaaah

Cinco. Sete.

\- Hmmm

Não sei quantas, a sensação era de que já tinha me movimentado mil vezes, não podia mais aguentar.

-Sa.su.keeEE AAAAHH

E senti. Todo meu corpo esquentou, meu chakra se descontrolou e eu não seguraria mesmo que pudesse. O orgasmo veio forte, absurdo, nublando minha visão e minha mente completamente. À medida que eu sentia os jatos fortes abandonarem meu corpo eu tremia e amolecia pelo prazer intenso. Nem nos meus melhores sonhos, em nenhuma masturbação pensando nele a sensação foi tão incrível. Eu parecia estar todo dormente e só sentia esse prazer, esse calor.

Me retirei de dentro dele lentamente, ofegante, me perguntando se tinha sido tão intenso pra ele quanto fora pra mim. Quando abri os olhos o encontrei já sentado, sorrindo, com os cabelos grudados à testa e se masturbando lentamente.

\- Você gozou antes. Eu ganhei. E agora quero meu prêmio.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto me olhou incrédulo, com os olhos ainda vermelhos naquela expressão selvagem que ele é capaz de adquirir. Eu estava ofegante, suado e me sentia quente, mas sustentei meu olhar zombeteiro. Confesso que se ele tivesse demorado um pouco mais talvez eu mesmo teria gozado, mesmo sem estímulo direto em meu pênis, tamanho o prazer que ter aquele ponto dentro de mim sendo surrado pelas estocadas dele me proporcionou.

Demorei um pouco pra encontra-lo quando enterrei o membro de Naruto dentro de mim, tendo que me ajeitar e me movimentar um bocado. Mas quando achei, foi surreal. E a partir dali foi como se aquela área tivesse um ímã, pois cada vez que Naruto metia era justamente ali e o prazer irradiava por meu corpo todo. Quando mudamos de posição e Naruto passou a estocar ainda mais ferozmente eu pensei que esses anos todos de brigas talvez tenham feito a violência ser algo excitante para nós. Porque eu mal podia suportar, mas ainda assim queria mais.

Agora, tocando meu membro, tenho ainda mais consciência de como cheguei perto, pois ele está todo melado de um líquido levemente pegajoso. Já sentia os calores característicos do ápice se aproximando quando Naruto parou e passou a despejar sua porra dentro de mim. No último instante consegui controlar meu chakra e me concentrei em observar o prazer que o loiro estampava ao invés de me entregar ao meu próprio. Porque eu queria mais. E definitivamente não seria o único a ser fodido nessa noite.

Ele ainda parecia aéreo, mas seus olhos voltavam à cor normal, assim como as marcas em seu rosto iam suavizando gradativamente. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e não desviava o olhar do meu e eu praticamente podia ver o prazer que ele sentia. Mais uma maravilhosa visão que só eu terei de Naruto. Tive que apertar meu membro e parar a lenta masturbação que fazia por alguns segundos pra guardar as energias pro que eu queria fazer.

Eu esperei. Um minuto inteiro. Já tinha voltado a me masturbar, espalhando bem o líquido que havia saído da minha glande, e foi então que Naruto pareceu recobrar a consciência.

\- Que foi Dobe, já cansou?

Provoquei.

\- Eu ainda tenho coisas a resolver, como pode ver...

Só então ele desviou a atenção do meu rosto para o meio das minhas pernas, sorrindo de maneira devassa ao ver o que eu fazia ali. Aproveitei que seu líquido escorria para fora de mim e levei minha mão até minha traseira, sujando um pouco os dedos em seu sêmen e espalhando-o em meu pau.

\- Se estiver bem molhado entra mais fácil, certo?

Naruto corou um pouco. Mas nenhuma sombra de dúvida ou negação passou por seus olhos. Ele se aproximou e me beijou intensa, porém lentamente, e guiou sua própria mão para capturar um pouco de seu líquido espesso. Lambuzou bem 3 de seus dedos e se levantou da cama. Eu sabia que ele não iria fugir – ele nunca foge afinal – então só fiquei observando o que ele iria fazer sem parar os lentos movimentos de vai e vem em meu membro pulsante.

Ele foi até o lado da cama, empurrou os travesseiros que tinha ali, tomando cuidado para não limpar sua mão, formando uma pilha pra aumentar a altura da cama. Então se debruçou sobre a tal pilha, encostando o peito e o rosto e empinou a bunda pro alto e abrindo bem as pernas, começando a se tocar entre as nádegas.

\- Isso Naru... se prepara pra mim...

Falei rouco e o vi sorrir e me lançar um olhar significativo. Ignorei seu pedido mudo pra me aproximar e continuei observando de longe, gravando aquela imagem na minha mente. Logo vi uma expressão de desconforto em seu rosto e instruí

\- Concentre um pouco do seu chakra pra alargar sua entrada. Consegue fazer isso Usuratonkachi?

Ele rolou os olhos pelo meu óbvio tom de desafio e se concentrou, logo depois sorrindo vitorioso por, pressupus, ter conseguido. Agora ele arfava baixinho, com os olhos fechados e movia o quadril em sincronia com a mão. Quando percebi que ele pôs o terceiro dedo, me levantei e me postei atrás dele. Segurei sua perna e o fiz coloca-la dobrada na cama, pra me dar uma visão melhor do que ele fazia. Era realmente sensacional. Eu conseguia ver sua entrada se alargar um pouquinho mais a cada onda de chakra e estocada de seus dedos. Mas ainda não era suficiente pra comportar meu membro mais grosso que o dele.

\- Abra os dedos Naruto, preciso de mais espaço

E ele o fez. Estava tão concentrado que nem me questionava. Depois de mais alguns segundos assim, já com a respiração mais pesada, ele perguntou:

\- Vai ficar só olhando, Teme?

Entendi que ele estava pronto. Cheguei mais perto e retirei sua mão de seu interior, direcionando-a pro meu pau latejante – embora num ângulo estranho.

\- Você quer isso certo?

\- Eu não vou pedir Sasuke, não mesmo. Eu já gozei mesmo.

\- hahaha não ia fazer você pedir Dobe. É meu prêmio afinal.

Soltei sua mão e segurei meu membro, encostando em sua entrada mas sem me forçar pra dentro. Fiquei brincando com ele ali, subindo e descendo e vi que Naruto se alargava um pouquinho a mais e seu orifício piscava, como que me convidando. Depositei um beijo molhado em seu cóccix e percebi que ele se arrepiou com o toque.

\- Ainda está sensível né?

\- Hmmm

Ele “respondeu”. Eu ainda não penetrava, mas fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, provocando um pouco mais.

\- Como você é lerdo Sasuke...

\- Está com pressa?

\- Humph

A verdade é que eu estava me controlando um pouco mais. Não queria entrar e logo gozar, queria aproveitar e foder tanto o Naruto que faria ele ficar duro e gozar mais uma vez comigo dentro de si. Então esperei mais um pouco. Fazia-o rebolar se esfregando em mim. Beijava suas costas. Enfiava meus dedos, girando o pulso, pra não deixar que seu orifício retornasse ao estado normal – embora Naruto claramente o estivesse controlando, nem parece aquele menino idiota que não conseguia controlar o chakra dos pés. Quando finalmente decidi que já estava bom, me agachei e lambi abundantemente sua cavidade, fazendo-o gemer. Toquei seu membro e vi que ele já dava sinais de querer endurecer de novo. Era a hora.

Levantei, segurei firme em seu quadril e me arremeti com tudo pra dentro, sem avisar, soltando um gemido rouco no processo.

A largura vista de fora não se refletia completamente por dentro e o interior de Naruto apertou meu membro como se quisesse expulsa-lo de lá. Rebolei lentamente pra que ele se acostumasse, já que o vi agarrar forte os lençóis. Eu queria ser paciente, mas não estava aguentando, e como se lesse meus pensamentos ele falou entredentes

\- Tá esperando o que Sasuke? Me fode logo.

Á merda com o cuidado, se ele quer com força, com força ele vai ter, pensei e comecei a estocar profundamente no mesmo instante. Passei a mão por baixo da coxa erguida de Naruto e meti o mais forte que consegui. O grito de prazer que ele deu me fez sorrir.

\- Tão a...per...tado.

Gemi. O som de nossos corpos se chocando estava ficando cada vez mais alto, quase parecia o som de uma batalha. Mas eu ainda não tinha encontrado aquele lugar dentro dele, por isso diminuí o ritmo e passei a rebolar e me impulsionar pra frente com mais firmeza do que força, explorando seu interior. Neste momento Naruto passou a rebolar em mim e não me contive em apertar-lhe a nádega com força

\- Isso, rebola, eu quero que você me sinta fundo dentro de você

\- Aaah, Te.meee

Os gemidos de Naruto. Nunca ouvi nada melhor que isso. Com mais alguns movimentos finalmente acertei onde queria, fazendo-o gritar

\- ISSO!

Levei minha mão até o membro já duro do loiro e comecei a masturbar no mesmo ritmo compassado em que metia, tocando todas as vezes a sua área mais sensível.

\- Ah... Hmmm. Isso... Sas...

\- Hmmm, gostoso... Do.be. AH!

\- Vai Sas... Vai mais. For.te.

Antes de obedecer peguei a mão de Naruto colocando-a em seu próprio membro numa ordem muda pra que ele continuasse o que eu vinha fazendo. Mandei um pouco de chakra pra minha perna esquerda pra me manter mais firme no chão enquanto erguia a direita, colocando-a na cama junto com a do loiro e me debruçando um pouco sobre ele. Com minha mão alcancei meu próprio orifício e enterrei dois de meus dedos lá, não demorando a encontrar o ponto que buscava. A pressão que eu conseguia fazer não era tão forte como foi quando era o pau de Naruto dentro de mim, mas era suficiente pra mandar ondas de eletricidade pelo meu corpo.

E então acelerei. Passei a meter nele, sempre no mesmo lugar, com toda a força que podia reunir nessa situação. Simultaneamente ele mexia sua mão em seu pau, masturbando de modo firme, e eu mexia a minha dentro de mim, acariciando meu ponto mais sensível. Era incrível. Parecia impossível com o pouco equilíbrio, mas o ritmo era perfeito.

Forte.

\- AAwmmm Sas..

Fundo

\- Hmmm, Naru.tooo

Mais forte

\- Puta mer.dAH

Mais fundo

\- Ah, assim, isso

Quente

\- Eu..v... de novo...

Muito quente

\- Goza... pra... mim... Do.beee

\- Te..meee..

O ápice. Um descontrole de sensações e emoções. Da boca de Naruto saiu um grito. Da minha um gemido rouco e ofegante. Meus jatos entraram e saíram de Naruto rapidamente, tamanha a quantidade. Senti meus próprios dedos sendo pressionados pelo meu canal que se contraía com o prazer. Não muito depois foi a vez do meu pau ser esmagado, quando Naruto gozou pela segunda vez em sua própria mão. Isso expulsou todo o meu líquido de mim e me fez tremer. Não conseguia mais controlar meu chakra e portanto nem meu equilíbrio, então saí rapidamente de dentro dele e me sentei no chão, observando meu líquido escorrer por entre as pernas torneadas do loiro.

Ele ainda estava na mesma posição, parecia paralisado, então comecei a rir. O prazer era intenso demais e me levou a uma gargalhada que me fez fechar os olhos e lacrimejar. Quando os abri de novo Naruto me acompanhava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na cama, me olhando admirado.

\- Nunca te vi tão lindo Sasuke.

Me amaldiçoei por corar com a frase. Queria pensar em algo afiado pra responder mas não consegui, então estalei a língua em frustração, mas lhe direcionei meu sorriso de canto.

Engatinhei até ele, me encaixando de frente em seu colo, com as pernas ao lado de seu corpo, deixando nossos membros agora amolecidos se tocarem e colando nossos corpos suados num abraço. Funguei em seu pescoço e senti suas mãos em meus cabelos, numa carícia suave. De todos os momentos que vivemos, de todos os sentimentos que partilhamos juntos, essa foi a troca mais intensa.


	7. Novo olhar

**Naruto POV**

Estando assim, com nossos corpos nus e suados colados um ao outro, com a pele ainda arrepiada e sensível por tudo o que acabara de acontecer, eu finalmente estava em paz. Fazer amor com Sasuke, seja o preenchendo, seja sendo preenchido por ele, foi a experiência mais arrebatadora pra mim. E olha que eu já tive situações extremamente impactantes. Mas depois de tantos anos de desejos sufocados, o encontro do corpo com a alma, a sensação de completude que me dominou me fazia querer gritar pro mundo e ao mesmo tempo me esconder com ele nessa cabana pra não precisar passar um minuto que fosse longe desse moreno convencido.

\- Naruto

Ele me tirou de meus devaneios

\- Hã?

\- Precisamos de um banho.

\- Certo

E assim foi. Tomamos banho juntos, conhecendo o corpo um do outro apenas com olhares, beijos e toques suaves dessa vez. Analisei cada cantinho da pele alva maculada por ferimentos de luta e marcas de amor e me deixei ser analisado pelos olhos poderosos de Sasuke. Passeei com minha mão limpando e acariciando aquele corpo, buscando descobrir os pontos sensíveis ao toque mais sutil e deixei que meu corpo fosse explorado da mesma forma. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo ficamos fazendo amor, só sei que começamos quando ainda era dia e agora o céu já estava escuro há tempos. Depois de limpos, rumamos para a cama mais uma vez, ambos sorrindo pela lembrança do que acabara de acontecer ali.

Dessa vez foi Sasuke que se aconchegou a mim e quando acordei com o sol forte batendo no meu rosto era ele que dormia no meu peito. Lindo. Sasuke sempre foi lindo, mesmo antes de entender tudo o que sentia por ele eu era obrigado a admitir isso. Mas agora, agora que pertencíamos um ao outro de todas as maneiras que se pode pertencer a alguém, sua beleza era ainda maior aos meus olhos. Estava me deixando apreciar a beleza estonteante do homem adormecido em meus braços quando senti um chakra se aproximando. Fiquei imediatamente em alerta e Sasuke acordou com a sensação e eu pude sentir seu rinnegan analisando os arredores imediatamente. Ativei o modo Sennin rapidamente e logo ambos relaxamos quando identificamos a quem o chakra pertencia.

A clone de Sakura surgiu na janela, e logo ficou extremamente corada. Só quando Sasuke riu é que fiquei consciente da nossa nudez e cocei a nuca um pouco envergonhado. Então a rosada falou

\- Ai, deveria mesmo ter deixado o Kakashi-sensei vir, que vergonha

\- Hm, vergonha mas não para de encarar né?

\- Sasuke, não seja cruel

Eu disse me movimentando para levantar, mas sendo impedido pelo abraço possessivo do outro em minha cintura. Notando que de fato os olhos de Sakura não se desviavam de nós – principalmente de Sasuke – me estiquei para pegar o lençol e cobrir pelo menos a parte inferior de nossos corpos.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, desculpe por isso

\- Olá Naruto-kun. Já está um pouco tarde para um bom-dia. Eu que me desculpo, mas vocês não chegavam, tive que vir procura-los.

\- Nós perdemos um pouco a noção do tempo por aqui, acho que você pode imaginar o porquê

Apesar da provocação Sasuke tinha um pequeno sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Aliás, Sakura, a quanto tempo estamos aqui?

\- Cinco dias. A Hokage compreendeu quando eu e Kakashi-sensei explicamos que vocês precisavam de um tempo a sós, mas os outros Kages estão impacientes.

Eu sabia que essa hora ia chegar. Não muito tempo atrás eu estava ansioso pra voltar pra vila. Mas agora, a perspectiva do que iria acontecer com Sasuke me deixava apreensivo com nosso retorno.

\- Eu vim avisá-los que, apesar da Tsunade-sensei estar fazendo de tudo pra adiar as buscas por vocês até o fim das homenagens de amanhã, há rumores de que os outros kages querem enviar alguém a sua procura ainda hoje.

Suspirei. Era inevitável.

\- Sakura-chan, por favor, diga aos Kages que eu mesmo levarei Sasuke pra vila ao anoitecer. Peça a eles pra confiarem em mim mais uma vez. Até porque, não quero perder a cerimônia, preciso prestar minhas homenagens.

Neste momento não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada tristeza ao lembrar de todos que pereceram na guerra, principalmente de Neji. Imediatamente senti os dedos de Sasuke me fazendo uma carícia suave então o olhei e sorri pelo gesto.

O olhar de Sakura também se voltou para Sasuke, sua expressão era de indecisão.

\- Eu não vou fugir Sakura. Mesmo que pudesse não o faria.

A seriedade das palavras e o olhar penetrante de Sasuke foram mais que suficientes para convencê-la de que ele falava a verdade.

\- Certo. Vou passar o recado.

E assim o clone se desfez.

\- Naruto, por que só ao anoitecer? Não era você que queria voltar logo e que estava todo confiante?

\- Você mesmo disse Sasuke, cometeu muitos crimes e se fosse apenas pela obaa-chan talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas não serão tão simples com a Aliança Shinobi e o conselho.

\- Mas não adianta tentar adiar o inevitável, Dobe. Eu já aceitei que serei punido.

\- Sim. Mas nós podemos criar mais algumas boas lembranças antes disso...

**Sasuke POV**

Eu sabia exatamente o que Naruto queria dizer com novas lembranças e nem pensei em questionar. Logo estávamos nos livrando do lençol que nos cobria para apreciarmos novamente nossa nudez. Mas, impressionante como o mesmo ato com a mesma pessoa poderia ser tão diferente. Se na noite anterior tudo tinha uma aura de competição e nossos toques haviam sido curiosos, afobados, fortes e por vezes quase violentos, dessa vez não podia ser mais diferente.

Os toques estavam mais certeiros, nossas mãos e bocas já conhecendo melhor o corpo alheio, porém bem mais suaves. O ritmo, bem mais lento, embora nossos corações estivessem mais desesperados. Mas cada carinho, cada beijo molhado sobre a pele, cada leve arranhão ou mordida, tudo transmitia nossos mais profundos sentimentos.

Assim, foi de maneira lenta que me enterrei em Naruto. A baixa velocidade não diminuiu a intensidade, pelo contrário. Estava consciente de cada mínimo detalhe de Naruto. Suas pernas enroscadas em meu quadril, ora me apertando e me puxando mais para si, ora afrouxando o aperto com um leve tremor. Sua mão, que vez ou outra me tocava de maneira tão suave e ainda assim transmitia uma eletricidade por meu corpo. Seu rosto corado não por vergonha, mas por prazer. Seus olhos que tão logo se fechavam se rendendo às sensações voltavam a abrir como se fosse um crime não olhar, me fazendo desejar me afundar naquele azul. Sua boca, vermelha e molhada, que se revezava entre ficar entreaberta deixando escapar suspiros e gemidos e presa entre os dentes. Seu interior, palpitando levemente ao meu redor, quente, úmido e apertado, me fazendo delirar a cada movimento. Tudo me parecia extremamente lindo e sensual no meu loiro.

Meu. A constatação de que Naruto é meu aumentou ainda mais meu prazer e passei a estocar com um pouco mais de intensidade. Me inclinei sobre seu corpo, aprofundando mais o alcance de meu membro em si, buscando beijá-lo. Um beijo lento, ofegante, que abafou um gemido mais alto dele. Quando nos separamos e novamente me perdi no azul de seus olhos ele sussurrou, quase sem fôlego

\- Eu te amo... tanto...

E foi demais pra mim. Suas palavras e sua voz me levaram além do limite e me desfiz dentro de Naruto, olhando em seus olhos, respondendo sua declaração com o olhar enquanto sentia meu corpo se arrepiar e ter espasmos, deixando apenas aquele azul em minha mente.

Não queria desfazer o contato mas reuni toda minha força pra sair de dentro dele e não ser um egoísta. Naruto ainda não tinha gozado. Assim, me deitei de bruços, com o quadril levemente empinado e puxei sua mão até o meio de minhas nádegas, indicando que poderíamos continuar.

Naruto me preparou com cuidado. Me beijava e lambia as costas, as pernas, o pescoço, enquanto fazia o vai-e-vem com seus dedos.

\- Você é lindo Sasuke. Sabia que eu fiquei bem orgulhoso em ver o jeito que a Sakura-chan te olhou?

\- Orgulhoso?

\- Sim. Por saber que você é meu.

\- Conven...aah...cido

Mas essa era uma verdade que eu não podia e nem queria negar.

**Naruto POV**

\- Mas é verdade não é? Me diz que você é meu Sasuke...

Eu já sabia, mas queria ouvir. Não era uma provocação nem uma competição, era só um desejo profundo de ouvi-lo declarar essa verdade. Ele pareceu perceber isso em meu tom, porque respondeu de maneira arrebatadoramente sincera

\- Sim, Dobe, você é meu e eu sou seu. Sempre.

A felicidade que irradiou em meu peito só não foi mais intensa do que a necessidade urgente de me conectar a ele mais uma vez. Assim, tirei meus dedos do interior de Sasuke, o beijei rapidamente e o virei de lado, me posicionando atrás dele e colando nossos corpos. Meu rosto em sua nuca. Meu peito em suas costas. Minha mão, logo após posicionar meu membro em sua entrada pra que eu começasse a penetrá-lo, o apertando firmemente contra mim. Quando entrei totalmente escutei um gemido sôfrego vindo dele e suspirei próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Me movimentava devagar, sentindo cada sensação, revirando os olhos quando Sasuke se empinava e rebolava contra mim. Não demorou até que eu chegasse ao meu ápice, gozando dentro dele que, apesar não ter atingido um novo orgasmo, gemeu com a sensação.

E o tempo foi passando sem que ousássemos nos levantar. Tínhamos forças apenas para as nossas trocas de olhares, carícias, beijos, poucas palavras, muitas promessas mudas. Foi tempo suficiente para nossos corpos nus esquentarem outras vez, pra Sasuke sentar em minhas coxas e começar a nos masturbar simultaneamente, primeiro devagar, depois com mais urgência. Pra minha mão passear por seu quadril, sua bunda, seu abdômen enquanto a dele trabalhava em nós dois juntos, nossos membros roçando um no outro deliciosamente. Pra eu quase perder a sanidade ao observar as expressões de prazer do meu moreno, ora mordendo os lábios, ora jogando a cabeça pra trás, ora me olhando de maneira intensa.

Quando senti que nos aproximávamos do fim, entrelacei minha mão à dele, ajudando nos movimentos e pedi

\- Me beija

E foi assim que chegamos ao orgasmo, juntos pela primeira vez, em meio a um beijo cheio de sentimentos que engoliu nossos arfares de prazer.

**Sasuke POV**

\- Precisamos ir

\- Eu sei

Mesmo assim nenhum de nós se mexia. Uma parte de mim queria ficar nessa cabana pra sempre, sem nunca mais me separar de Naruto. Outra sabia que isso não seria justo com ele e que eu tinha coisas a acertar pra de fato merecê-lo. Foi muito lentamente que nos beijamos pela última vez naquela cama e nos levantamos. De maneira estúpida, apenas limpamos nossos corpos dos fluídos que liberamos, sem tomar um banho de fato, não querendo que o cheiro do outro deixasse nossos corpos por agora.

Quando saímos da cabana e me virei em direção ao caminho que levaria à Konoha, fui impedido por Naruto.

\- Ainda não Sasuke

\- O que está fazendo Dobe? O sol já está se pondo...

\- Não vamos demorar

Querendo ficar um pouco que fosse mais ao seu lado, me deixei levar e não posso dizer que fiquei exatamente surpreso quando percebi para onde estávamos indo. Ao chegarmos no Vale do Fim, um sentimento de culpa me abateu. As coisas que fiz a Naruto, não só aqui e não só uma vez. Como pude machucar tanto a quem mais amo? Eu estava realmente cego. Não importa quão poderosos meus olhos sempre foram, eu enxergava o mundo através de um véu horrível de ódio, rancor e confusão. E longe de Naruto, de sua luz, tudo ficou ainda mais distorcido, a ponto de o véu me cegar. Não consigo nem imaginar como seria viver se de fato tivesse matado o meu melhor amigo, meu amor, meu irmão de alma, minha alma gêmea. Minha face devia estar deixando claro a natureza de meus pensamentos, pois Naruto logo chamou minha atenção

\- Oe, Teme, tá tudo bem.

\- Hm

\- Eu vim aqui muitas vezes ver o pôr-do-sol... E eu sempre pensava em você. Agora eu estou muito feliz de poder compartilhar esse momento contigo.

Não dava pra negar. A visão era mesmo estonteante. E a mão de Naruto segurando a minha de modo firme só melhorava o quadro. Mas não pude deixar de provocar...

\- Você parece uma menininha apaixonada falando assim Usuratonkachi.

\- Você sabe bem que não nenhuma menininha Sasuke-Teme.

Abaixei a cabeça pra não deixar ele ver o sorriso que brincava em meus lábios e avistei, ao longe, próximo do local aonde alguns dias antes tínhamos caído exaustos e confessado nossos sentimentos mais perto da morte que da vida, as mãos decepadas das estátuas de Madara e Hashirama, os dedos unidos, em sinal de paz. E não pude deixar de contemplar a ironia de que tivesse sido justamente num lugar chamado Vale do Fim o Início da minha verdadeira paz, de uma vida nova, de meu novo olhar.


	8. Epílogo

Soltar a mão de Sasuke quando chegamos à Konoha, segundos antes da escuridão tomar o céu, doeu quase fisicamente. Ouvir quando o conselho propôs a pena de morte me fez literalmente perder a sanidade. Foi surpreendentemente mais fácil lidar com os Kages do que com o conselho de Konoha. Gaara tinha se colocado ao meu lado antes mesmo de eu pedir. Bee me ajudou a convencer o Raikage. Os outros dois tinham mais receios, mas já eram minoria. Assim, concordaram em abrir mão de punir Sasuke pelos crimes que ele havia cometido contra eles. Mas o conselho... Maldito preconceito contra os Uchihas.

O que era ainda mais desesperador era observar o olhar resignado de Sasuke, como se ele aceitasse qualquer que fosse a decisão. Mas eu não aceitava, jamais aceitaria. Assim não descansei até conseguir fazer eles mudarem de ideia. Contei como sem Sasuke teria sido literalmente impossível vencer aquela guerra. Implorei a Kakashi-sensei que fizesse pressão, o que ele me disse que já faria de todo jeito.

A decisão alternativa, embora ainda fosse dolorosa, foi um alívio. Exílio. Sasuke não poderia mais voltar a Konoha, mas deveria mandar relatórios constantes de sua posição e atividades. Se falhasse uma única vez seria caçado e não haveria piedade. Sasuke apenas concordava. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Ele deveria deixar Konoha na manhã seguinte. Embora meu coração pedisse por isso eu sabia que não poderia ir com ele. No ano em que levou para o julgamento de Sasuke ser concluído eu já havia começado a trilhar meu caminho até meu sonho. Era apenas questão de tempo até eu ser Hokage. Kakashi-sensei assumiu o posto quando Tsunade obaa-chan renunciou poucos meses após a guerra e tinha assumido o compromisso de me preparar. E eu sabia exatamente a primeira coisa que faria quando o momento chegasse. Então não podia falhar.

Me aproximei de Sasuke na entrada da vila para me despedir. Não me importei com a dúzia de ninjas de elite que o escoltavam para fora de Konoha e o puxei para um beijo desesperado. Parecia que fazia eras desde que o beijara pela última vez, mesmo que tenha sido a poucas horas. Não gostava nem de pensar em quanto tempo demoraria até poder beijá-lo de novo. Na noite anterior, que passei quase toda junto com ele em sua cela, não podendo ligar menos pro que os velhos do conselho pensariam sobre isso, Sasuke me fez prometer que não iria procura-lo.

\- Você tem que se concentrar em tudo que precisa aprender e eu... bom, eu tenho que tentar me redimir pelo menos um pouco pra te merecer.

\- Você não precisa me merecer Teme, eu já sou seu.

\- E eu sou seu. E sempre vou ser, não importa que estejamos longe, não importa quanto tempo passe. Mas eu preciso desse tempo. Preciso ver o mundo com o novo olhar que tenho graças a você. Você me salvou Naruto, mais de uma vez. Eu não sei como mas você conseguiu me perdoar por tudo que fiz e ainda convencer os outros a fazerem o mesmo. Mas eu preciso me perdoar também, preciso dessa penitência pra isso. E você precisa estar aqui, cumprindo o papel que sempre foi destinado a você.

\- Mas eu vou sentir sua falta...

\- E eu também. Mas não é um adeus. E dessa vez eu não estou fugindo. Mesmo longe nós estaremos juntos porque eu jamais poderei me separar de você novamente.

Com essas palavras e um beijo casto ele me convenceu. E eu iria cumprir essa promessa. Então, surpreendentemente vê-lo se afastar em direção ao seu exílio foi menos doloroso do que imaginei. Porque sabia que pertencíamos um ao outro e que eu faria de tudo pra tê-lo por perto novamente, dessa vez com a certeza de que ele viria assim que pudesse.

Os meses passavam e eu treinava e estudava como um louco para me manter ocupado. Quanto mais rápido eu desenvolvesse as habilidades que precisava para se Hokage, melhor. A cada relatório de Sasuke meu coração se acelerava, só de ver o falcão se aproximar eu já ficava ao mesmo tempo mais ansioso e mais calmo. Sasuke aproveitava para mandar informações dos lugares pelos quais passava, falando como as vilas menores estavam reagindo no pós-guerra. Junto com os relatórios ele sempre mandava pequenos bilhetes para mim. Nunca falava de seus sentimentos, mas me contava como estava tentando ser alguém melhor. E eu respondia que também estava melhorando, por nós dois.

Embora eu mantivesse minha promessa de que não o procuraria era inevitável não ficar atento aos arredores quando saía em missão, procurando por seu chakra ou seu falcão por onde andava. Nos vimos uma única vez, sete meses após sua partida, num povoado perto da vila da Névoa. Nos amamos de maneira tórrida naquela noite e embora tenha me sentido vazio ao acordar e não ter Sasuke ao meu lado, seu cheiro em mim me dava a força necessária para continuar.

E continuei. Por um ano. Dois. Três anos inteiros se passaram desde a última vez que nos vimos. E finalmente a hora tinha chegado. Em uma semana eu assumiria o posto que almejei a vida inteira. Mas não teria o menor sentido se ele não estivesse comigo. Assim, pedi a Kakashi-sensei que mandasse uma missão a Sasuke num lugar específico, pra eu saber onde encontra-lo. Na manhã do dia de minha posse saí de Konoha rumo ao pequeno povoado que ficava a duas horas de distância. Não foi nada difícil encontrar o chakra que conhecia tão bem. Sasuke não pareceu alarmado com minha presença, mas estava sério.

\- Você prometeu Naruto.

\- Também senti sua falta.

Ele não pode disfarçar o sorriso que deu antes de nos abraçarmos fortemente. Porém, antes que nossas bocas se tocassem, me afastei.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem. E você? Vejo que aceitou ter o braço implantado...

\- Sim, foi um pouco depois da última vez que nos vimos. Na verdade nem sei porque relutei tanto.

\- Hm.

\- Sasuke, como você está?

\- Já disse que bem, Dobe.

\- Não... eu me refiro a sua... situação. Você já viu o que precisava no mundo?

Agora sim Sasuke ficou surpreso.

\- Eu vi... muitas coisas. Algumas horríveis, outras belas. Eu tenho me esforçado. Mas não sei se um dia de fato poderei me redimir por tudo o que fiz.

\- Você já se redimiu há tempos Sasuke. Tem que se perdoar. Eu preciso de você.

\- O que quer dizer?

Dessa vez o beijei com carinho, sentindo um arrepio de alívio no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, como se fosse oxigênio entrando em meus pulmões após estar há tempos submerso.

\- Quero dizer: vamos pra casa.

\- Naruto, sabe que...

\- Chegou o dia Sasuke. Eu assumo hoje. Meu primeiro decreto assinado é a suspensão da sua pena e sua reintegração oficial entre os ninjas de Konoha. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado como Hokage e como homem. Eu preciso de você. Você vem? Você estará comigo?

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam arregalados, sua boca aberta em surpresa. Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que ele passou me encarando antes de responder.

\- Estarei sempre contigo Usuratonkachi. Vamos pra casa.

E foi naquela noite, após a festa de minha posse, com Sasuke adormecendo no meu colo sendo a única peça de roupa em nós a minha capa de Nanadaime Hokage jogada sobre seus ombros para protege-lo do vento que entrava pela janela, que eu conheci o verdadeiro sentido da palavra plenitude, tendo tudo o que sempre quis e mais do que poderia imaginar.


End file.
